A Never Ending Note
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: For Elsa, music was always an escape. It took her to another world where she didn't have to worry about fitting in or fret over her illness. Music meant peace. Once she moves to a new city and stumbles across a fiery redhead, however, music will never be the same for her again. But, it could be a good thing, right? [Rock Band!AU. Elsanna.]
1. I

**Welcome to my newest Frozen endeavor! This plot bunny came to me one day after an intense session of Guitar Hero—yes, I still play that game—and eventually it evolved to this. I'm liking where this is going and after the angst of Belonging, I'm due to write something a bit more…well, uh…**_**less**_** angst-y. That's not to say there won't be any angst here, it is what I live to write after all, but I promise no abductions, guns, or beatings here; you have my word.**

**Anyway, Disney owns Frozen, yadda, yadda, yah. Enjoy!**

* * *

.:A Never Ending Note:.

* * *

"Welcome to the jungle

We've got fun n' games

We got everything you want

Honey, we got all the names

We are the people that can find

Whatever you may need

If you got the money, honey

We got your disease." - _Welcome to the Jungle_, Guns N' Roses

**I.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will begin our descent into Miami here in the next few minutes. The current temperature on the ground is 82 degrees Fahrenheit and the weather is mostly sunny. Thank you for flying American Airlines and welcome to Miami."

As the intercom clicked off, Elsa opened her eyes. Looking to her right, she averted her attention out the small window beside her. They had just descended past the clouds and the southern Florida city was looming ever closer. Elsa battled with the anxiety churning in her stomach as she tried to focus on the hundreds of tiny cars and people milling about below her.

Nausea soon joined the anxiety in her stomach as the plane dropped suddenly and Elsa unconsciously gripped the armrests beside her tighter. She didn't necessarily have a fear of flying per se, but her over-arching general anxiety didn't help matters at all. She debated reaching for the pills in her backpack, but, as she saw the airstrip quickly approaching, decided against it. This wave of heightened jitters would soon return to its dull throb in the base of Elsa's gut; no use putting more drugs than necessary in her.

Still, Elsa clenched her eyes shut as she braced for impact. Of course, her over-active mind exaggerated the landing as it was nothing but smooth; the captain was certainly very skilled, allowing the wheels of the plane to simply kiss the ground rather than jar the entire aircraft.

As the plane began taxiing to its gate, realization started setting in for Elsa. She was here; approximately 2,700 miles away from her Seattle home. Swallowing a knot in her throat at the thought that Miami was supposed to be considered "home" now, Elsa shook her head to dispel any unpleasant thoughts. Seattle was in the past. Although there was much of her hometown she would miss, she couldn't deny the fact that the past couple months had been pure hell. She should have been relieved to get out of the city.

_It was never the city, though_, Elsa mused, her body seemingly on autopilot as she unbuckled her seatbelt and copied others in retrieving her carry-ons from underneath her seat and in the container overhead. _The city was never anything but kind and now that's all gone. What if Miami isn't the same? I grew up in Seattle; 21 years are supposed to just go down the drain like that? It's not that simple._

Shaking her head once more, Elsa followed her fellow travelers to the front of the plane. Nodding briefly to one of the stewardess as she stepped off, Elsa began her ascent up the ramp and into the concourse.

Tracking down the baggage claim area was easy enough; it was finding a spot where she wasn't crowded by others that was troublesome. One hand clenched tightly around her backpack's strap, the other balled into a fist inside her hoodie pocket, Elsa anxiously watched the conveyor belt for her luggage. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes darted around nervously, keeping careful watch should anyone get too close.

Finally, one piece of her luggage came into view. What was supposed to be a breath of relief manifested itself as a strangled sob as Elsa reached for the tattered black guitar case. The worn handle felt reassuring in her grasp, the dozens of stickers which adorned its front and back comforting Elsa more than any words could. Now she just needed her suitcase.

Five minutes later, her ice blue suitcase emerged. Holding her breath, she pushed through the crowd until she found the doors leading to the exit.

Immediately upon exiting the airport, Elsa was met with a burst of warm air rustling her hair and the smell of the sea assaulting her nose. The Atlantic Ocean sure smelled different than the Puget Sound.

"Elsa!"

Turning her head, Elsa zeroed in on who had called her. Smiling softly, she began walking towards an older man waiting by a black Mercedes, his portly stature and balding red hair a comforting sight in this unfamiliar territory.

"Uncle Kai," Elsa greeted, coming to a stop before the man.

Kai smiled and wrapped Elsa in a hug. "Glad to see you made it, kiddo," he said. "How was your flight?"

"Long," was Elsa's curt response, choosing not to dwell on the fact that it had seemed even longer with her lingering thoughts of home and everything she was leaving behind.

Her uncle, ever intuitive, seemed to pick up on this however and smiled solemnly at Elsa.

"You'll adjust, kiddo," he told her, moving to take her suitcase and place it in the trunk. "I know it's not Seattle, but Miami's a great city; give it some time."

"I can already tell it's too hot; that's several points off," Elsa managed to joke.

Kai laughed as he ushered the blonde into his car. "That hoodie is working against you here, hon," he said. "Won't be needing that for at least a couple months."

Elsa snuggled into her favorite Batman hoodie and frowned. True, it was the middle of August which for Florida meant temperatures in the mid-90s most days, even upper-90s now and then. It certainly wasn't the pleasant 70s Elsa was used to this time of year.

"Just be grateful you have that ocean breeze," Kai spoke, again reading Elsa's thoughts. "Without it, all of us would be reduced to a puddle."

"Thank you, ocean," Elsa deadpanned.

Kai chuckled once more before the car fell silent. Elsa turned her attention out the window and watched the scenery pass. Aside from the palm trees sprouting up within several feet of each other, Miami looked considerably similar to Seattle; at least, the downtown area did. The suburbs were still an unanswered question, but as Kai pulled onto another street, the skyscrapers began to come few and far between. Her question would be answered in time.

"I have a surprise for you," Kai piped up.

Elsa turned to look at him, eyebrow peaked in interest. "Please tell me it's that you've withdrawn me from this school I'm supposed to attend."

"Unfortunately not," Kai replied. "I know it's not like that small community college you attended in Seattle, but I promise this school is just as small and you'll fit in just as easy. It isn't the University of Miami, if that's what you're worried about," he chuckled again. "That school is _huge_; no good for you. Anyway, my surprise has nothing to do with academics; guess again."

"Is it a new guitar?" she asked, trying to keep from sounding too hopeful. She was in dire need of a new instrument, despite her hopeless attraction to the one in the trunk.

Kai shook his head although he remained smiling. "Nope, but I guarantee you'll like it just as much."

Elsa racked her brain for more ideas, but failed to come up with any. Deciding to just wait and see, she settled back into the cool leather seat.

"So," Kai started as he glanced over at his niece, "your apartment is fully furnished and just five minutes from campus. Classes start on Monday and you'll find all your books and schedule on the kitchen table. You're on your own now, Elsa," he said before placing a hand on her knee, "but if you ever need anything, your Aunt Gerda and I are only a couple hours away in Naples."

"Thank you," Elsa said back, smiling slightly. "I'm glad you and Aunt Gerda were still willing to help me. I feared mom might have tried to turn Aunt Gerda against me."

"We'll always help our one and only niece," Kai told her. "Nothing you do or _are_ is going to change that."

Elsa tried to smile, but it faltered as she mumbled, "I wish my mom felt the same way."

Kai glanced her way briefly before asking, "How did your dad take everything?"

Sighing, Elsa ran a hand through her hair. "Like he does with anything," she responded. "He opened a bottle of whiskey and would look at me like I killed someone every time I came within ten feet of him. He never expressed his displeasure outright, but it was clearly there on his face all the time regardless. I think his silence hurt more than mom's words ever could."

"I won't try to defend them, but perhaps they'll come around, hon," Kai tried to reassure. "With you across the country, maybe they'll realize their mistake and beg you to come home."

"Maybe…"

Another few minutes of silence descended upon the pair before Kai spoke up again, his voice bright again, always attempting to keep the spirits of the girl beside him up.

"Ah, here we are!"

Elsa looked back out the window at the quaint apartment complex. It really wasn't anything special—well, aside from the fact that there was a pool—but Elsa found herself smiling either way. Small and quaint had always been her style, never anything outlandish.

"I was afraid the building was going to be bright orange or something," she found herself saying.

"Maybe it would be in South Beach, but not here," Kai replied with a grin. "I promise the inside isn't anything crazy either."

Elsa got out of the car and stretched. After getting her bags, Kai came up beside her. Elsa took her backpack from him as well as the key he handed her.

"Your apartment, as well as your surprise, is right around the corner," Kai gestured.

Elsa took off at a brisk pace. Rounding the corner, her eye caught something sitting in the parking lot that made her jaw drop and her love for her aunt and uncle grow even more.

"Wow," she breathed. "Really, Uncle Kai?!"

Sitting in the lot, right outside her apartment door was a blue BMW C 600 Sport. On the seat of the bike were two helmets, one blue with a large snowflake on the top and one solid black. Elsa carefully approached the vehicle, afraid if she approached it too fast it would dissipate into thin air or leap off like a frightened deer.

"We figured, being in a new city and all, you might be apprehensive about getting out at first. Hopefully this will help persuade you?" Kai said, beaming at the glow now radiating off the blonde beside him.

Elsa nodded although she said, "I'm almost afraid to ride it, but I promise I will."

Spinning suddenly, she wrapped her uncle in a hug. "Thank you _so _much!"

"Anything for you, Elsa."

Looking back to her bike once more, Elsa finally forced herself away from its side and into her actual apartment. The interior was very minimalist, but just the way Elsa liked it. Pale blue walls and dark wood flooring spread throughout the apartment with a large, white floor rug covering the floor in the bedroom. The main area contained one, white leather couch and a small entertainment center up against the wall. The kitchen was fully equipped and a small table with four chairs was backed up into the far corner of the room across from the kitchen's entrance.

"Like it?" Kai asked as Elsa walked back into the main room after she inspected her bedroom.

"It's perfect," Elsa replied, smiling softly.

Kai matched her smile as he added, "Gerda and I tried to replicate your bedroom in Seattle to make you feel more at home, but we haven't been to Seattle in two years, so a lot could have changed."

Elsa shook her head and just repeated, "It's perfect." She hugged her uncle again and added a "thank you."

Kai ruffled her hair gently before stepping back and looking to his watch.

"I hate to drop you off and run, but Gerda will be getting off work soon, and I have to drive back to pick her up." He looked to Elsa. "You going to be okay on your own from here out, kiddo?"

"I think so." Elsa nodded.

As they walked to the door together, Kai suddenly thought of something and spun to face Elsa once more.

"Oh," he began, and the look in his eyes had Elsa knowing what he was going to ask.

"I have my medication," Elsa cut him off. "I'm good for a month and I already have an appointment with a doctor down here to get the prescription refilled."

Kai looked calmed at this bit of news and nodded his head. Elsa gave him a reassuring smile as he turned back to the door. Immediately upon opening it, Elsa was met with another warm gust of wind, smell of the sea included. It would take a while to get used to that, apparently.

"Well, I'm off, kid. Remember, we're just a call away; and please Elsa, _try_ and make friends? I know it'll seem impossible at first, but you and I both know it will help you in the long run."

"I know, Uncle Kai," Elsa replied with a sigh. "I promise I'll give it my best."

One more hug was exchanged between the two and Elsa waved as her uncle pulled out the apartment complex and didn't stop until the Mercedes disappeared around a corner. Lowering her hand slowly, Elsa took a moment to take the past hour in. Scanning past her bike, Elsa looked out to the road, observing the cars and people passing by. A few doors down from her, a woman and her dog exited their apartment, the dog yapping excitedly as the woman locked up. Elsa smiled; perhaps she could get enough money somehow to get a dog. She recalled her therapist mentioning several times that a pet would be good for her; she'd have to look into that.

Somewhere nearby, a clock tower chimed and Elsa pulled out her phone. Four-thirty. She debated unpacking first, but a rumble of her stomach convinced her to go out and explore first. Her suitcases could wait. Dashing back inside and grabbing both sets of keys, Elsa returned outside to lock up.

Carefully, she approached the BMW motorbike. Elsa could hardly remember telling Uncle Kai in passing one visit how she desperately wanted a bike such as this one. Never had she entertained the idea of actually ever owning one. Her parents, of course, hadn't been big on the idea. Too dangerous; too rebellious. Of course, Elsa supposed the bike suited her perfectly now, all things considered. Dispelling the bitter thought with a thorough shake of her head, she reached for one of the helmets.

She attached the spare black one to the side of the bike and, her own helmet secured on her head, mounted the bike. A chill ran down her spine at the sound of the engine coming to life. Tearing out of the parking lot, Elsa thanked Aurora—who could be considered Elsa's only true friend back in Seattle—for teaching her how to ride.

It didn't take Elsa long to come to a small cluster of buildings that formed the community for the college she would be attending come Monday. Parking, Elsa secured her helmet and started walking down the sidewalk, perusing the many establishments that lined both sides of the street.

She passed a coffee shop and saw many people her age on laptops, steaming mugs at their sides. Across the street was an ice cream parlor, a group of teens conversing with each other over milkshakes and cones. Turning her head, Elsa came to a stop in front of the new building she found herself standing in front of. Her heart rate picked up as she stared at the displays in the window.

Guitars. Half a dozen guitars sat on a shelf, bodies gleaming in the sunlight and fret boards immaculately intact. Elsa peered up at the sign hanging above the door. _Wandering Oaken's Music_. Elsa immediately pulled out her phone and recorded the store's name, address and number in her notepad app. She walked away from the display window with a grin on her face.

Perhaps Miami wouldn't be so bad after all!

A sandwich eatery across the street caught Elsa's eye and she made her way over. Bells jingled above her as she entered and the girl behind the counter looked up. She smiled slyly as Elsa approached the counter.

"Well, well," the girl began, "You done ogling those instruments across the way? With the way you were eyeing them, I thought you might try eating them instead of coming here."

Elsa immediately blushed and looked at the floor.

"You…You saw m-me?" she mumbled, cursing her stutter.

"Calm down, snowflake, it was just a joke," the girl replied, immediately finding amusement in Elsa's shy mannerisms.

When Elsa remained silent, eyes trained on the ground, the girl behind the counter sighed.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

Elsa nodded.

"Social anxiety's a bitch, ain't it?"

_That_ got Elsa's attention. She looked at the girl with wide eyes and the girl couldn't help but chuckle.

"H-How did you know?" she asked.

"You mean aside from the stutter, blushing and lack of eye contact?" the girl retorted playfully, causing Elsa to blush further, "Educated guess."

"You'd be correct, then," Elsa mumbled.

"Honey, it's nothing to worry about," the girl said. "Not like you're the only one out there with it, let me tell you."

Elsa managed a small smile at the girl's words. "T-Thanks."

"So," the girl sighed. "What can I get you, snowflake?"

Elsa briefly glanced at the menu, her anxiety keeping her from looking at the entire board and settling on the first item that caught her eye.

"The Italian panini, please?"

The girl grinned. "Good choice. Chips and a drink, as well?"

Elsa nodded. "Coke, please."

"Be right up. Go ahead and find yourself a seat; although I warn you, we're pretty crowded as you can obviously see."

The last part was clearly said with sarcasm as Elsa was the only one in the café. Grinning somewhat at the girl's light demeanor, Elsa picked a seat by the window. Mere minutes later, the girl reappeared with a tray, placing it in front of Elsa.

"Mind if I get your name, snowflake?" she inquired.

"E-Elsa," the blonde responded. "I just moved here today."

"Well, Elsa, I'm Meg," the girl replied. "It's actually Megara, but if you call me that, I might just have to start ignoring you and I think you're alright, so that would be a shame."

Elsa smiled and looked at her food as she said, "Meg it is, then."

"Enjoy your meal, hon," Meg said as she made her way back to the kitchen. Stopping suddenly, she turned to Elsa with a grin before adding, "Oh…and welcome to the jungle."

As she disappeared, Elsa blinked.

_What was _that _supposed to mean?_


	2. II

**I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone." – _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_, Green Day

**II.**

Elsa moved in on a Thursday and spent the remainder of her long weekend settling into her new apartment and exploring the surrounding area. Exploring usually led her back to the sandwich shop she had eaten at her first day—which she learned was named Thebes—and, as such, she had started getting on better terms with Meg. Elsa wouldn't consider the sassy brunette a "friend" only because her relentless teasing always led to Elsa clamming up and blushing profusely. Elsa tried to take it all in jest, but it was easier said than done. Still, Elsa considered her an acquaintance, and she earned bonus points for being the only person who had spoken to Elsa thus far.

Sitting in her favorite window seat that Sunday, Elsa went over her class schedule once more to prepare herself for tomorrow.

"Ah; classes start back up tomorrow, don't they?" Meg asked as she walked over.

Elsa nodded. "I'm really n-nervous," she mumbled.

"I'd tell you not to be, but I know it'd fall on deaf ears with you."

Elsa tried to glare at the other girl, but didn't know how well it turned out. Meg's responding laughter must mean it had failed. Figures.

"You know I'm only joshing you, snowflake," Meg clarified as she always did.

"I know, I know…"

"Can I ask how long you've had your anxiety?" the brunette then asked.

"Since high school," was Elsa's crisp answer.

"I don't get any more than that?"

"Maybe once I…know you better."

Meg shrugged. "Fair enough," she said.

A shout from the kitchen alerted Meg to new customers waiting at the counter and she briskly excused herself to go back to work. Elsa took the opportunity to finish her lunch and make for the exit. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to Meg, she enjoyed the girl's company, honestly, it was just that her anxiety… Yeah; interaction could be painful sometimes.

_Just wait until tomorrow_, Elsa grumbled.

The unbidden thought made Elsa's stomach drop and she quickly mounted her bike and sped off to her apartment. Slamming the door upon her arrival, Elsa grabbed her head as a headache came on; the first sign to an oncoming anxiety attack. Working to keep her breathing under control, she made her way back to the bedroom and eyed the little orange bottle on her nightstand. Twisting it open, she quickly downed two pills and curled up on her bed, waiting for her meds to kick in.

How was she going to survive tomorrow? She thought back to her first day at her last college and how well _that _went. Granted, her anxiety had been even worse back then, but this wasn't just another year. It was her senior year; at a new school in an unfamiliar state; at a school she_ really_ had detested going to. Uncle Kai tried to reassure her of its small size, but that wasn't the issue to Elsa, it was the reason she was being sent there that was the problem. Changing her schooling wasn't going to change who she was inside; no matter what her parents thought or read in their stupid magazines.

Headache slowly dissipating, Elsa sat up. Her phone buzzed from her pocket and she pulled it out to find a text from her uncle.

**'Good luck tomorrow, kiddo,'** it read. '**Your aunt and I are rooting for you; you can do it.'**

Elsa smiled at the display. Leave it to her aunt and uncle to show their unyielding support. Some people her age may find the constant support annoying or coddling, but Elsa basked in it. She didn't care if it made her come across as immature; just because she was twenty-one didn't mean she couldn't love her family anymore. Their constant words of encouragement were what got her through most days. After all, it wasn't as though she had friends to take that job.

Running a hand through her hair, Elsa debated how to pass the evening. Although she wished time to slow so morning wouldn't come, it would just delay the inevitable. No point dwelling on it; she'd have to face her demons sooner or later.

"Guitar always calms me down," she mumbled to herself, looking towards the black case leaning against the far wall.

Retrieving said case, Elsa laid back down on the bed after taking the polished, acoustic guitar from its home. Its wood had almost an amber hue to it thanks to the hints of red oak and the fret board was a deep chocolate brown. Tuning the instrument, Elsa smiled. This guitar was her baby. She had begun playing at eleven and had received this guitar on her thirteenth birthday. She had kept it in immaculate shape ever since, cherishing every sound it produced and fretting over every little scratch or blemish it received.

She did need a new one as this one had begun to sound flat no matter how much she tuned it—however she knew parting with this one would not be easy. She figured its flatness was due to age and how much she played it. Elsa couldn't help it though; music was her escape. It calmed her in ways no medication or words from her uncle could. It took her to another world; one where she didn't have social anxiety and was free to interact with anyone and anything at an ease she could only dream of in reality. Although she didn't write her own music, playing other's songs still proved just as therapeutic.

Her fingers started playing the introductory chords to a song before she even had a chance to think about what to play. She smiled as she recognized the song; her brain always seemed to know the right song to play regarding her mood.

"_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I've ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone."_

Elsa kept playing the song as she stopped singing. Her fingers seemed to be on automatic and they continued strumming even as Elsa delved back into her thoughts. She really did walk alone; this song spoke to her on so many levels. Although she longed to meet friends and be _normal _for once in her life since childhood, sometimes she didn't mind the lack of company. With her anxiety, it was easier being a loner. Although being alone was something she had been forced to become accustomed to, now she didn't mind it as much.

Elsa thought to what Uncle Kai would say at her thoughts. Probably something along the lines of if she had friends her anxiety would lessen and that he knew she really didn't like being alone, despite how well she tried to play it off.

Okay, so maybe her uncle was right and she really _did_ want friends and just told herself she liked being alone to try and make her situation seem better than it was. It wasn't like someone was just going to bump into her and have this instant attraction to the awkward blonde though, right? That kind of stuff only happened in movies and novels.

Or, at least Elsa thought they did.

Somewhere during her muse, the song had ended as Elsa realized she was now sitting in silence. Sighing, she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the guitar's cool wood body. She needed to stop thinking and just let things happen. Just go through the day like she would any other; make sure her medication was in her backpack, keep her head down and she would just slide by.

Or, that was that plan.

XxXxX

Elsa was surprised she wasn't visibly shaking as she stood at the entrance of the large campus. _Arendelle School for Boys and Girls_ was mounted on the top of the large arch above her, its attempt to welcome her failing terribly.

Glancing at all the students filing into buildings all around her, Elsa took in their appearances. They didn't look any different than other students. There wasn't even a dress code which Elsa had been expecting and was relieved to find out it wasn't so. It made her feel much more comfortable in her blue and purple plaid button up and black skinny jeans, complete with her favorite pair of black and white Vans, hair done up in its signature braid.

Maybe this school wouldn't be that bad?

Suddenly someone bumped into her—_hard_—and her books tumbled from her arms and onto the pavement.

"Shit!" an airy voice chirped.

Elsa, who was bent on the ground picking up her books, watched on edge as a pair of scuffed Converse high tops came into view.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, the owner of the Converse knelt before Elsa and started picking up her books as well.

Elsa chanced looking up and felt her breath catch in her throat.

The girl in front of her was beautiful; absolutely stunning. Although she was only wearing a t-shirt—with the Batman logo, Elsa noticed with a flip of her stomach—white basketball shorts and a backwards snapback, she might as well have been donning an extravagant ball gown. She had the silkiest red locks Elsa had ever seen and they were done into two plaits that hung over her shoulders, giving her a youthful look. The girl's eyes were a mix of blue and green and Elsa was immediately reminded of the sea. She also had the most adorable dusting of freckles across her face.

Elsa gulped. "Uh…"

"Are you okay?" the girl repeated. "I swear I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm clumsy—as I'm sure you've noticed already—and have a horrible equilibrium and apparently I'm becoming incompetent at walking now, too."

A laugh escaped before Elsa could stop it and she quickly averted her gaze to her books, a blush tinting her cheeks from her outburst.

"I'm, uh… I'm fine," she managed to mumble.

The girl beamed although Elsa was unaware.

"That's a relief," she replied. "Don't want to start off the year by hurting someone! I mean it's bad enough I already knocked someone over, but as long as you're not hurt I guess I won't have to run off with my tail between my legs; not that I really have a tail! It's a figure of speech, you know? Anyways, I'm rambling and probably coming off like an idiot, but it's a nervous tick and I'm awkward and you're gorgeous!"

There was a beat.

"Wait, what?"

Elsa felt her face heat up even more as her heart rate picked up. This conversation had escalated quickly.

The girl before her must have been embarrassed as well as Elsa could no longer see the freckles on her face as they were overtaken by a fierce blush which rivaled her own.

"I… Crap, I didn't mean to say that," the girl mumbled. Then she blinked and her eyes lit up with worry as she looked back to Elsa. "Not that I didn't mean it!" she corrected, "I just… Shit, I'm gonna just shut up, yeah?"

Elsa couldn't think of anything to say and just looked back to the ground. She heard the girl huff before holding out Elsa's last book.

"Here," she said. "Sorry again; for everything. I'll… I'll see you around?"

Elsa had just managed a nod before the girl spun on her heel and took off. She looked up in time to see the redhead join two boys who had apparently seen everything and were currently giving the girl a hard time about it. A smile flashed on Elsa's face as she watched the three interact with each other. They were obviously close friends, that much was obvious.

The girl looked back to where Elsa still stood and the blonde immediately looked away again as her cheeks darkened. When she looked back up, she was gone.

Well, this certainly was not how Elsa thought her day would begin.

XxXxX

Elsa's first two classes went by without a hitch. No one attempted to speak to her which both reassured the girl and also disheartened her. By the time she was on her way to her third class, Elsa was thinking back to her run-in with the redhead. Aside from Meg, she was the first to have spoken to Elsa. Granted, she really only started talking in order to apologize, but she didn't immediately bolt away after doing so.

Elsa longed to be able to speak first to someone, but alas, her anxiety wouldn't let her. It kept her chained up, gag in place, struggling against bonds in a futile attempt to be social. When she tried to speak, her bonds would tighten, causing her enough pain to quiet her. Her anxiety controlled her; and though Elsa had enough of it, she was helpless to stop it.

Walking into her next class, Elsa found she had arrived even before the professor. Two other students were present and they looked up in turn as Elsa walked in. Bowing her head to avoid eye contact, Elsa walked up the four small steps to the last row before taking a seat against the wall, placing her in a corner. She then quickly pulled out a notebook and started to doodle, in an effort to keep her eyes from wandering and accidently locking gazes with someone.

She didn't know how long had passed before she glanced back up and found the room nearly full. Of course, no one had sat down next to Elsa yet, but she had been expecting that and tried to cast it off as nothing. She didn't want anyone to sit next to her.

Right?

Checking to make sure no one was looking her way, Elsa did a quick scan of the room. On the opposite side, in the second row, she noticed the two boys from this morning that the redhead had run to. They were currently engaged in conversation, although one kept looking over to the door repeatedly.

Elsa took the time to take in their appearances. One had dark auburn hair and the most ridiculous looking sideburns Elsa had ever seen. He was donning a white dress shirt with a black vest over top. Elsa quirked an eyebrow. Who still wore vests? It wasn't like they had a dress code to enforce such dress. Dispelling the thought when she remembered her favorite article of clothing was her Batman hoodie, Elsa realized she was being hypocritical. She was a twenty-one year-old female who still walked around boasting her super hero pride and she was making fun of someone else?

The other boy was blond, although it was hard to tell since he had on a black beanie which only allowed random tufts of hair to stick out. He was simply wearing a red hoodie, although after he made a wild gesture which allowed Elsa to see his hands, saw he was wearing one black, fingerless glove on his left hand. Elsa quirked an eyebrow again. She immediately thought of Michael Jackson and she grinned; wonder if he had ever heard that comparison before.

Before she could jest at anyone else's outfits the door opened again and Elsa looked to see the new arrival. A blush immediately heated up her cheeks.

It was the girl from earlier; pigtails swinging as she turned to shut the door behind her. Transfixed, Elsa watched as the redhead scanned the room, looking for a place to sit.

Then her eyes fell on Elsa and the blonde froze.

Elsa watched as the girl recognized her, beamed and waved. Timidly, Elsa waved back before averting her eyes to the table. Several seconds passed before she looked up again, this time to see the redhead eyeing the vacant seat next to her. Elsa's heart raced; was this girl going to sit next to her? Somewhere in the very back of her mind, Elsa found herself hoping she would.

"Anna!" Elsa heard one of the guys call. She watched as the girl—_Anna; what a pretty name_—looked over at the blond boy who was beckoning her over. "We saved you a seat!"

Anna looked back at Elsa and Elsa was surprised to see indecision in those turquoise eyes. No, this girl surely wouldn't turn down her friends just to sit next to _her_, would she?

Elsa kept watching as Anna bit her lip and looked back to her friends. Elsa could feel their eyes on her as they, too, looked to see who Anna would sit next to. Elsa wished she could sink into her seat as the boys eyed her, obviously curious as to who she was to make Anna question where to sit.

"You gonna sit with us or not?" the auburn-haired male questioned. A smirk was present on his face as he looked from Anna to Elsa.

Elsa looked back up at Anna just in time to catch the apologetic gaze cast her way before Anna, almost solemnly, made her way over to the two boys.

Elsa couldn't help feeling just a little bit hurt at the rejection.

XxXxX

By two o' clock, Elsa was finished with her first day of classes. Aside from her two encounters with the redheaded girl—Anna, she reminded herself—the day hadn't been that bad. She hadn't been nearly as stressed out as she had been anticipating and was almost proud of herself for not reaching in her backpack for her pills.

Now, she was taking her time to explore the campus, having made a point to steer clear of it until now. Elsa couldn't deny it was beautiful. Whoever maintained the land did an excellent job; the grass was freshly cut, palm trees were spaced throughout and beds of flowers were present around every turn.

Soon, Elsa came to what she was sure of was the most spectacular spot on campus. A decent-sized lake was before her, fountain jutting up out in its middle. Elsa grinned and made her way towards a large oak tree situated on the hill that led to the lake. Letting her backpack fall from her shoulder, Elsa sighed in bliss. She was certain; she was going to make this her spot. It was far enough from most of campus that she was sure she wouldn't be disturbed, but close enough that she could come in between classes.

As she stared back out at the lake, Elsa wished she had brought her guitar with her. This would be the perfect place to sit and play. Opting for the second best option, she settled herself against the trunk of the tree and pulled out her notebook, opening it to the page of doodles she had started earlier. This was better than going back to the isolation of her apartment; at least this way she could tell her uncle she actually spent the whole day on campus even though she didn't have to. He'd be proud she didn't immediately retreat home.

Back atop the hill, a girl with plaited braids watched the blonde. Wringing her hands together, she debated approaching or retreating. She didn't want the other girl to think she was following her, she just wanted to talk to the blonde; introduce herself. She never had gotten her name after bumping into her this morning.

Blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes, she made her decision and began her approach. When she was several steps away from the tree, she awkwardly cleared her throat. The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin; clearly she wasn't expecting to be found.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Anna immediately cried. "I didn't mean to startle you, I swear!"

Worrying her lip between her teeth, Anna watched as the blonde turned to look at her. Anna smiled in what she could only hope was a comforting display.

"Sorry," she repeated. "Guess you didn't hear me approach, huh?"

The blonde shook her head. Anna began to take another step forward, but upon seeing the blonde shrink back ever so slightly, she halted.

"C-Can I sit?" she asked.

The blonde blinked and gave her an incredulous look. "Why?" she nearly whispered.

"I'd like to talk," Anna replied.

Again, the other girl blinked and, if possible, her eyes widened even more.

"You… You want to talk…to m-me?" she asked.

Anna nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah!" she affirmed. "I mean, I nearly bowled you over earlier and I never even got your name. Apparently I exchanged my manners for clumsiness this morning as I never gave you my name either."

When the blonde said nothing in return, Anna started to feel unsure of herself. Scuffing her shoe against the grass, she repeated her previous question.

"So… May I sit?"

The other girl gave a numb nod before Anna beamed again and unceremoniously plopped down in the grass next to her.

"I'm Anna," she said, offering her hand to the blonde.

Anna watched as the blonde blushed and mumbled, "I know."

_God, this girl is too adorable for her own good,_ Anna thought briefly.

"How do you know my name?" Anna then asked dumbly, dropping her proffered hand.

The blonde let out a silent laugh, but wouldn't meet Anna's eyes as she replied: "I heard your f-friends call you it and I paid a-attention to roll."

"Oh," Anna blinked. "Duh."

She watched as the blonde toyed with the pencil in her hands, still refusing to look at Anna. So, obviously this girl was shy and to an extreme as well. Better try and just make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Soooo," she started, plucking a blade of grass and twirling it between her fingers—and also acutely aware as the blonde's eyes followed her actions. "What's your name?"

"E-Elsa."

"That's such a pretty name!" Anna gushed before she could stop herself. "It suits you perfectly!"

Elsa, meanwhile, turned nearly fifty shades of red and mumbled an almost incomprehensible, "thanks."

"S-Sorry!" Anna exclaimed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you feel uncomfortable or anything!"

Elsa actually smiled before meeting Anna's eyes for the first time. "It's o-okay," she replied. "I'm just…incredibly shy, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Anna smiled. "That's okay; I think it's really cute!"

Elsa's blush darkened even more and Anna swore.

"I'm sorry!"

When Elsa actually laughed out loud at the redhead's antics, however, Anna felt a sense of pride wash over her.

"It's alright," Elsa told her. "I'm sorry for being incredibly awkward."

_Wow, no stutter there; that's a first_, Elsa thought.

"Oh please," Anna scoffed, "you're not awkward; _I'm_ awkward! Need I remind you who knocked over whom this morning and has a bad case of rambling and apologizing every other time she speaks?"

When Elsa laughed again, Anna beamed and both girls felt a warmth start in them—unbeknownst to each other, of course.

A tense silence passed between them and only after Elsa looked away did Anna speak again, hoping she could get Elsa to look back at her again.

_Her eyes are so beautiful_.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize again for this morning and also for not sitting next to you in class," she said. "I wanted to, really, but then Kristoff and Hans were calling me and I knew they would start some shit if I didn't go to them." As she went off on another tangent, Elsa secretively looked back at her. "They're such babies, really. I do _one_ thing without them and they throw a fit. God forbid I choose to hang out with another of my friends for a day and then I get hounded by them the next day for it. I swear, it's like I'm dating the both of them sometimes with how jealous they get."

"They just really care for you," Elsa told her. Then, she looked away, but Anna caught the look of sadness as she added, "It must be nice to have friends like that."

"D-Do you not have any friends, Elsa?" Anna hesitantly asked.

Elsa shook her head and let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm pretty lousy company," she responded. "People find out how s-shy I am and it's like it…offends them, or something."

Anna frowned. She wanted to reach out and comfort Elsa in some way; hold her hand, squeeze her shoulder, _something_, but she didn't want Elsa to retreat back into her shell either.

So, she remained still and just said, "You don't offend me, Elsa."

Blinking in surprise, Elsa looked back to Anna, who just had the most honest, gentle, warmest smile on her face.

Elsa couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	3. III

"Hey, don't write yourself off yet

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on

Just try your best, try everything you can

And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away." – _The Middle_, Jimmy Eat World

**III.**

Elsa sat in class, officially claiming the back corner seat as her territory for the semester. She had arrived before anyone else again and pulled out her notebook without a second thought. It was the third day of the semester and Elsa had now had all of her classes at least once. Although she was slightly bitter to admit it, the school wasn't turning out to be that bad. The reason as to why she was sent here still stung, but she could no longer hold anything against the establishment itself; it was all on her parents now.

"Hi, Elsa!"

Elsa jumped at the sudden noise and looked up to see Anna standing above her, chewing on her lower lip as she stared down at the blonde.

"S-Sorry…" she mumbled. "Didn't mean to scare you…again."

Elsa shook her head as she mumbled back, "It's… I-It's okay."

She watched as Anna reached up to fiddle with the brim of the hat she was wearing and Elsa recognized the symbol on the front as the Miami Heat logo. The redhead was donning another t-shirt—this time a black Rise Against shirt—and a pair of matching black basketball shorts, the same pair of Converse from their first meeting shuffling on the floor beneath them.

Again, she radiated beauty like she was a Norwegian supermodel and Elsa couldn't help but feel beneath this girl in every way. Her white polo shirt and skinny jeans seeming to pale in comparison to the girl's sportswear.

"Elsa?"

_Shit, she probably asked me something and I'm here gawking at her like an idiot._

"Y-Yeah?"

She heard Anna giggle and Elsa immediately blushed—_of course, damn it_.

"Can I sit next to you?" the redhead asked.

"Y-You don't want to sit by…your f-friends?" Elsa stuttered.

Anna shook her head and smiled kindly, Elsa transfixed on the sway of her braids.

"I want to sit next to you," she explained. "Kristoff and Hans are annoying me again. I need a break from those ruffians."

Elsa chuckled, although she tried to hide it behind her hand. She saw Anna's smile widen as the redhead saw her laugh.

"Y-You can sit, sure," Elsa told her.

This time, Anna beamed and promptly sat down.

"Thanks! I actually got here super early just so I could ask you," she started. "That way I could avoid Kristoff's and Hans' pathetic puppy-dog eyes as they begged me over like before. Plus, since it's the second day of this class, more people might show up and I didn't want to risk someone _else_ sitting next to you!"

"No one ever sits next to me, regardless of how full the class is…" Elsa muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Elsa snapped her head up, realizing Anna had probably caught some of that.

"N-Nothing!" she tried to cover.

Anna rubbed her hands together as if she was contemplating reaching out to Elsa or not. Elsa watched as her hands came to rest in her lap before she spoke again.

"Elsa?" the other girl asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Can I ask you something…well… Why do you think so lowly of yourself?"

Elsa blinked and immediately looked away.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"I-I mean, I get that you're shy, but-."

"Can we not talk about it?" she demanded in a colder tone than she intended. Looking up, she caught the look of regret, and maybe a bit of fear, in Anna's eyes and Elsa immediately hated herself. "Please?" she added weakly in an attempt to save face.

Anna nodded slowly before pulling out her own notebook and looking down at it.

_No no no, don't push her away! _Elsa scolded herself. _She's the first human being who's bothered giving you the time of day! And she's not even teasing you like Meg, she's just honestly curious for your pathetic well-being! She _sat next to you_! You! She chose to sit next to a recluse like you and you _snap_ at her? Genius, Elsa; truly brilliant._

Sighing, Elsa drummed her fingers on the desk. She spared a glance at Anna, only to find the redhead looking her way. Catching each other's gaze, both girls quickly looked away, fierce blushes spreading across both of their faces.

"A-Anna?" Elsa whispered after a moment's silence.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"T-Thanks for sitting next to me."

She saw Anna smile, her radiating warmth extending back to Elsa yet again.

"I wanted to, Elsa," she repeated; and this time, Elsa took her honesty for what it was worth.

XxXxX

"Have you made any friends yet?" Kai's voice questioned.

Elsa paced in front of her couch as she talked to her uncle on the phone. She had opted to go home immediately after classes today instead of going back to the tree by the lake. She wanted to believe it was because she was tired and longed for a nap, but deep in the recesses of Elsa's mind, she knew it was an attempt to avoid Anna.

Not that the redhead deserved being avoided; she had been nothing but kind to Elsa.

"Elsa?" Kai asked when the blonde didn't respond after some time.

"What?" Elsa gaped, trying to draw herself back to reality. Remembering her uncle's question, she quickly stuttered out, "No. I-I mean…kinda? This girl ran into me the first day of class and now she's like…f-following me? I don't know; she found me afterwards to apologize and then today in class she s-sat next to me and wanted to talk."

"Why do you sound so puzzled by all of this, Elsa? This girl seems like she's trying to be your friend!"

Elsa ran a hand through her bangs as she sighed. "But I'm not a good friend!" Elsa exclaimed. With a plop on the couch, she added, "I think my lack of friends speaks to that."

"Elsa," Kai said—and Elsa could literally _see_ the condescending look on his face as he did, "stop that. You are a decent human being with a great capacity for friendship. You're just always afraid to show it. You need to learn to let others in."

"So I can repeat high school?!" Elsa snapped. "Thanks, but no thanks; I'll take my chances in being friendless."

"You know as well I as do, Elsa, that you don't really want that," Kai immediately replied. "I know you yearn for a friend. Beside Aurora and…_you-know-who_…who was the last person you could confide in? Plus, it'll help your-."

"It'll help my anxiety, I know," Elsa finished her uncle's sentence with a grumble. "I can't have one conversation with you without you bringing that up, can I?"

This time, she could see the smug grin on Kai's face. "Nope," he quipped. "I may be your favorite uncle, but I still have to fulfill my duty of 'annoying uncle' as well."

Elsa chuckled. "You're my only uncle, Uncle Kai."

"All the more reason to pester you!"

This time Elsa allowed herself to laugh. "Well, it's noticed, believe me." Smiling softly, she whispered, "But it is really appreciated, Uncle Kai; thank you."

"Anything for you, kiddo," she heard Kai respond. "Consider me and Gerda your own personal cheerleaders; we're whatever you need us to be if it will get you to conquer your anxiety and make friends."

"Again, it's appreciated," Elsa told him.

After a quick discussion on how Elsa liked her motorcycle and another brief reminder to give this Anna girl a chance, Kai and Elsa hung up, leaving the blonde alone in her apartment. Burying her head in her hands, Elsa let out a long huff.

She really wasn't meaning to avoid Anna, it was just what came naturally to her as an introvert. Elsa had realized long ago that human interaction scared her. To be honest, it scared her shitless. She could handle and force herself through the most basic of interactions—at the grocery store, with her teachers, the occasional 'hello' or 'thank you' to a passing stranger—but aside from talking with her uncle, in any other situation, she was reduced to a stuttering coward, near incapable of speech. Most of the time, the fact that she came across as autistic was enough to scare people off.

But not Anna.

Anna was different. She had sought Elsa out on two separate occasions out of the good of her heart. The apology was one thing, but _sitting next to her in class_? That was something else entirely.

_Give the girl a chance, Elsa,_ her mind argued with her. _You know you haven't had a _real_ friend since…_

_Exactly! _Elsa fought back. _There's a reason I haven't had a friend since her! And for good reason too! Plus, I had Aurora back in Seattle, but apparently she doesn't earn the title of "real" friend?_

_ You never confided anything in Aurora, _her mind replied, refusing to back down until Elsa saw the error of her ways. _Sure, you two hung out and Aurora put up with your introversion, but did you ever even tell her why you were so introverted to begin with?_

_ What, you want me to tell _Anna_ why I'm like this? I barely know the girl!_

_ I'm not saying to drop it all on her the next time you see her; I'm just saying you need someone you can confide in and Anna can be that someone. She obviously likes you enough that she'd sit next to you, and she seemed concern about your shyness earlier today._

Elsa shook her head in hopes to dispel the internal war going on in her head. She knew she was in the wrong. She knew she wanted a friend. Hell, somewhere she knew she wanted Anna to be the someone her mind was imploring she find. She couldn't deny it; Anna had an air about her that had Elsa transfixed the moment she first laid eyes on those fiery red locks.

_But I barely _know_ her! _she screamed inside.

_Then change that_, her mind's flawless reason flitted back.

Elsa scowled. Damn logic and all it was worth.

XxXxX

The next time Elsa had the class she shared with Anna, she made a point to arrive later than she normally would. Her hope was that Anna would get there before her and Elsa could then approach _her_ and ask to sit next to _her_. For Elsa—if her plan worked out—this would be a major step for her. She never initiated anything. Ever. If she really wanted friends, she would have to work for it; they wouldn't just come to her on a silver platter.

Peering into the room, Elsa noticed Anna sitting up in the back corner, the seat by the wall vacant. Elsa beamed—actually _beamed_—with the flip of her stomach.

She could do this. She _had_ to do this.

Tentatively stepping into the room, Elsa looked for the boys Anna had referred to as her friends.

They weren't present yet.

Slowly making her way up the four steps, Elsa tried to fathom something to say to the redhead that would hopefully make sense.

Anna had a pair of earbuds in and her eyes closed as she jammed out to music only she could hear. Elsa felt herself smile despite herself and her heart flutter as she watched the girl begin to beat on the desk with a pen and pencil to the rhythm of the song. Her eyebrows converged on themselves as her nose scrunched up and her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth. Elsa was floored by this girl's…childishness sounded too demeaning. Innocence? Purity?

Well, whatever it was, it was also adorable.

Taking in a large breath, Elsa made the final step so she was standing right beside Anna before she reached out with a shaking hand to poke the other girl's shoulder.

Anna jumped and Elsa instantly felt like she was watching herself. Upon noticing Elsa hovering above her, Anna quickly removed the earbuds and smiled.

"Elsa!" she chirped. "Hi!"

"Hi," the blonde echoed.

Well, no stutter there. Time to press on and take things up a notch.

"Can I sit next to you?" Elsa asked, secretly applauding herself for still not stuttering.

Anna laughed and said back, "Of course! This is your seat, after all!"

Smiling—and hoping to all gods that she was not blushing as much as she thought she was—Elsa moved behind Anna to take her seat in the corner. She shyly, yet gratefully thanked the girl once she was situated.

So, Anna may have beaten her at saying hi, but she at least got to ask to sit next to her like she wanted. One for two wasn't too bad.

"So…" Elsa lingered as she thought of conversation—w_hy is this so hard? _"Are your friends still annoying you?"

And _still_ no stutter; you go, Elsa.

Anna laughed and Elsa immediately thought it was more musical than anything Anna could have just been listening to.

"Nah, not really," Anna replied. "But there's no rule that I always have to sit with them, is there?"

Elsa caught the coy smile Anna gave her and the blonde immediately blushed.

"No, there isn't."

_And for that I'm incredibly thankful._

_ Then tell her that!_

"A-And I'm glad that's…not a r-rule."

Damn it.

Anna just smiled again and, like yesterday, Elsa was flooded with its warmth. There was no lie behind that smile; it was no cover-up. It was honest and pure and everything Elsa thought it wouldn't be.

Suddenly, Anna must have realized she had just been staring at Elsa with a goofy grin on her face, for she suddenly blurted out, "Do you want to hang out with me this afternoon?"

Elsa blinked and suddenly she was that insecure child once again. "W-What?"

Anna quickly matched her level of insecurity.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly added. "I hope you don't think that was too forward or something. I mean, you don't _have _to hang out with me, I don't want you to feel…forced or anything, but I would really like it if you did, 'cause I like you and I want to be your friend and I really want to hang out with you. And I totally just repeated myself there, damn it. Ugh, and now I'm rambling; please tell me to shut up otherwise I'll just keep going. Hans always says I become a broken record when I'm nervous and I know he's right but-!"

"A-Anna!" Elsa shocked both herself and the girl before her with the volume of her voice.

It effectively shut Anna up though.

"I…I'd like to hang out with y-you, actually," she added in a quieter tone.

Elsa watched as Anna's eyes lit up. "Really?"

This girl really _was_ like a child. Not that there was anything wrong with that; Elsa liked it. She liked Anna.

_Wait; crap that sounded wrong._

"Really, A-Anna," Elsa finally said.

Anna chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry," she said. "I get kinda…weird when I get riled up about something."

"It's okay," Elsa told her with a smile. "I like it."

_Shit, I said that out loud._

Anna actually blushed and Elsa felt an overwhelming sense of pride sweep over her because of it. _She _made someone else blush? That was definitely a first.

"Well, you'd be the first," Anna mumbled—whether it was because she was embarrassed or shamed, Elsa couldn't tell. "Hans keeps saying I need to get my rambling under control."

"Then Hans is an i-idiot."

What _am I saying? _Elsa berated herself. _See, this is why I don't talk unless I have to!_

The angelic sound of Anna's laugh cut through Elsa's train of thought.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first for that, I'm afraid," she replied. Her eyes then softened as she sent Elsa a smile that had her looking down as she was overcome with a blush. "But thanks, Elsa; for saying that, I mean."

"A-Anytime," Elsa mumbled back.

As their professor entered the room, Anna shot him a glance before turning back to Elsa.

"I have one more class after this one, but do you want to meet by the lake after?" she asked.

Elsa nodded. "I'll be w-waiting."

Anna's face glowed as she turned to face the front of the room as lecture began and Elsa found she couldn't wait for this afternoon.

For the first time in forever, she wasn't afraid.

* * *

**Some of you may be thinking, "This said Rock Band!AU, where the hell is the rock band?" I know, I know, I'm taking my sweet time getting to it, but I promise the plot will actually begin next chapter. No more of silly Elsa and Anna conversations—no matter how cute they are and how fun they are to write; they will be back, anyway. **

**Well, until next time.**

**Please review!**


	4. IV

"When being young starts getting old

A new place saves face or so I'm told

Be the new kid on an old block

A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by

We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight." – _Outlines_, All Time Low

**IV.**

Elsa didn't wait long. Just an hour later, she was pulled from shading a rather intricate sketch of a snowflake by the pounding of footsteps coming up behind her. Not even seconds later, Anna had plopped down onto the ground next to her.

"Didn't scare you this time, did I?" Anna asked with a playful grin.

Elsa chuckled as she responded in the negative. "Although I did think for a minute that a stampede was coming up behind me," she managed to quip.

Anna faked a dramatic gasp as she exclaimed, "Good God; did I actually hear sarcasm come from you?"

"I-I'm capable of it," Elsa mumbled.

Anna nudged Elsa's shoulder with her own as she apologized. "You know I'm kidding, right?"

"I do," Elsa replied.

Anna smiled. "Good. Didn't want to start our first hang out on the wrong foot!"

Elsa watched Anna make to stand before stuffing her notebook into her backpack and standing as well.

"So," Elsa started, biting her lip and refusing to look at Anna, "what did you have p-planned?"

She saw Anna shrug from her peripherals. "Just a walk through town?" she offered. "Maybe stop to get ice cream?"

"O-Okay."

As Elsa made to follow Anna away from the lakeside, the redhead spoke up again.

"Wanna drive or walk?" she inquired. "I'll drive if you want!"

Elsa tried to remember how far campus was from town. It was just a quick five minute drive on her bike, which would equate into roughly fifteen? thirty? minutes of walking.

"Let's drive," Elsa finally answered. "It's getting kind of hot."

Anna chuckled. "Ain't that the truth!"

They walked in companionable silence to the student lot where Anna continued to lead them to the back of the lot. Elsa spared her bike a glance as they passed it. She supposed she'd have to get Anna to drop her back off at school later so she could pick it up.

"Well, here's my baby!" Anna exclaimed, gesturing with flourish to the vehicle immediately in front of her.

Elsa peered over the girl's shoulder to see a red Volkswagen. Anna had definitely just gotten it washed as it practically sparkled and gleamed under the beaming sun.

"N-Nice," Elsa uttered, blinking at the vehicle.

"2007 Volkswagen Rabbit; 2.5-liter, 5-cylinder engine; two-door hatchback with tinted windows, 16-inch wheels and a five-speed, tiptronic transmission," Anna boasted, eyes closed and chest puffed out with pride.

Elsa simply blinked again. "I take it you're really into cars?"

Anna's pride deflated as she chuckled nervously. "Not really," she said. "Just this one. Dad bought him for me back in my freshman year of high school and he was all banged up and near unrecognizable after being in a bad wreck with his previous owners. Dad and I spent Christmas break that year fixing him up and…ta-dah! Here he is today! Can't even tell he was ever damaged, right?"

"Um…" Elsa paused. "_Him_?"

Anna chuckled once more as she rubbed the back of her neck, a pink tint coloring her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled. "I named him Mac."

When Elsa just remained silent, Anna began to sweat under the blonde's scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" she asked. "You've never named your car before?"

"I d-don't…own a c-car."

Now Anna blinked. "Can you drive?"

"Well, I have a b-bike," Elsa said. Quickly saving herself from Anna thinking she rode a measly _bicycle_, she added, "It's a-a…BMW sport b-bike."

Anna was silent for a minute before she broke out into a huge grin.

"That's _awesome_!" she squealed. "You drive a _motorcycle_?!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's exuberance.

"Can I have a ride some day?" Anna asked, jumping up and down in front of the blonde, eyes alight with burning hope.

Elsa blushed and bit her lip. Looking away from Anna and at the ground, she scuffed her Vans against the blacktop.

"S-Sure," she mumbled. Squeezing her eyes shut, she added in a whisper, "I t-think I'd l-like t-that."

Whether Anna heard that last part remained to be seen as Elsa suddenly found herself in a tight embrace and being spun in the air, angels giggling in her ear as Anna laughed.

Elsa prayed Anna couldn't feel her flinch uncontrollably at the contact. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the hug—far from it actually, if the butterflies in her stomach were anything to go by—and the fact that it was coming from Anna made it even better. She just wasn't used to being touched and in such an…intimate? level. Okay, so maybe being spun around in a crushing hug with your feet off the ground wouldn't be considered intimate, but it sure as hell was the most affection Elsa had ever been given.

Once Anna set the blonde down, she tucked a few flyaway strands of hair back behind her ear and readjusted her snapback. Still grinning at Elsa, she reached to open the passenger side door of the Volkswagen.

"Well," she started after catching her breath, "now that we've gotten completely off topic, ready to go? I get to show off my bad boy first."

Elsa hid a giggle behind her hand as she slid into the seat, mumbling a gracious thank you to her chauffer. Anna sprinted to the other side of the car before settling in the driver's seat and instantly starting the engine. Cranking the AC, she lowered the windows to let the stale air out and with a sly grin in Elsa's direction, she peeled out of the parking lot, tires squealing.

XxXxX

"So," Anna began as she took a sip of her soda, "what's your story?"

Elsa and Anna found themselves seated at Elsa's favorite table in Thebes, conversing over a couple of sandwiches. Well, they had really just started conversing; the better part of their time was spent in an awkward—near unbearable, for Elsa at least—silence as both girls thought of something to say. Meg had graciously stayed away from their table; although Elsa had caught the several looks she had been shooting their direction frequently.

"W-What do you mean?" Elsa questioned, slightly startled by the sudden conversation.

"I mean," Anna said as she leaned forward on the table, "where are you from? I've never seen you around campus before and I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like you."

Elsa chose to not think about what Anna could possibly mean by the last part of her statement. Instead, she chose to fret over the fact that Anna knew she wasn't from here so easily. First Meg and now Anna? Was she walking around with a sign on her back that read 'I am not from here'?

"I'm from Seattle, Washington," Elsa replied. "I j-just moved last Thursday."

"You moved all the way across the country?" Anna's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You're far from home!"

_Don't remind me,_ Elsa thought bitterly.

"Why?" the redhead then asked when Elsa didn't say anything else.

Elsa closed her eyes. She knew this topic would be unavoidable, but that didn't make it any easier to talk about.

But this was Anna; the first person who seemed genuinely interested in the enigma that was Elsa Arendelle. She was easy to talk to and although Elsa still stuttered around her, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. She was good for Elsa; both her Uncle Kai and her mind knew that.

Still, it wasn't that easy to just suddenly spill your soul to someone on a dime.

"F-Family…troubles," was Elsa's mumbled response.

A look of dawning realization crossed Anna's face as she leaned back into her side of the booth.

"Oh," she whispered. Looking up at Elsa, she added, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything."

Elsa managed to flash a smile. "It's o-okay," she said. "I need to g-get over it and I d-do want to tell you, A-Anna, really, but…"

"It's not that easy, is it?"

Elsa met the girl's eyes as she finished her sentence. Anna had a look of understanding shimmering in her irises as she gave Elsa a reassuring smile.

"I understand, Elsa," she told her. "I want you to know, though, that if you ever want to talk about it, I'd gladly listen." Blushing slightly, she added, "I want you to know you have a friend in me."

Elsa's blush easily beat out Anna's own. "T-Thanks."

Quickly trying to get the conversation rolling on a better note, Anna drummed her fingers on the table briefly as she thought of an ice breaker.

"What's your favorite animal!" she shouted suddenly, causing Elsa to jump, but laugh at the utter randomness of the demand.

"Um, probably an artic fox?" she answered. "They're just so a-adorable; but more realistic? Definitely dogs."

Anna grinned. "I love dogs, too! I have a Westie named Marshmallow!"

Again, Elsa found herself laughing. "Marshmallow?"

Anna pretended to pout, but couldn't keep her smile hidden as she retorted, "Hey, I was eight when I named him, alright? He's old; he'll be twelve next month."

"I've never had my own dog, but I've always wanted one," Elsa said, looking down at the remains of her sandwich.

"You can take Marshmallow if you want," Anna joked. "He just sleeps all day, anyway."

The girls shared a brief bout of laughter, before Anna continued with their sudden game of twenty questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine's green. Favorite...food?"

"Chocolate."

Anna slammed her hands on the table, causing Elsa to jump again and attempt to hide another fit of giggles at the incredulous look on the redhead's face.

"Mine. Too," she said in an incredibly serious tone. "Dude, it's like we're…sisters or something."

Elsa chuckled as she tried to imagine having Anna as a sister. Surely she'd be more outgoing than she was now. The girl's extroversion had to be contagious after a while.

Anna looked to the ceiling as she thought of another question.

"Hmmmm… What's your favorite hobby?" she asked.

"Well, I like to draw," Elsa replied. "But my real p-passion is music."

Anna's eyes lit up at that admission. "Really? What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar."

"Acoustic or electric?"

"Mostly acoustic," Elsa said. "I had an electric guitar in Seattle, but I…lost it."

Anna saw through her lie—how do you just _lose_ a guitar?—but refrained from calling the blonde out on it. Clearly there was more to the story, but Anna wouldn't beg for details. If Elsa wanted to tell her, she would; plain and simple.

Suddenly, Anna had an idea and she grinned.

"Are you finished?" she asked, indicating to the plates before them. "I have something I want to show you. I think you'll love it."

Curious, Elsa nodded and Anna immediately jumped out of the booth, grabbed Elsa by the hand and dragged her out of the restaurant, shouting a brief goodbye to Meg as they went.

When they reached the street, Anna barely took the time to look for cars before they were crossing the street. Perhaps if Elsa hadn't been so hung up on the feeling of Anna holding her hand, she would have realized where they were headed. She followed the redhead in a daze, the only coherent thing being the small, warm hand in hers and the tingling sensation running up her arm.

As Anna pushed a door open, bells above them jingled and they finally came to a stop. Only when Anna dropped her hand did Elsa actually bother to take in her surroundings.

She immediately knew where they were and broke out into a smile.

The guitar store. Anna had taken her to the music store Elsa had passed her first day here.

Anna looked to Elsa to find the blonde smiling as she took in the many guitars hanging from the ceiling and lining the wall and Anna couldn't help but smile as well.

"You like?" she asked.

Elsa just nodded as she remained silent, still fixed in her trance.

"C'mon," Anna said, tugging her by the hand again, "it gets better."

As they went further into the store, Anna approached a counter and began hitting the bell on its surface.

"Oaken!" she hollered. "I have somebody I want you to meet!"

Elsa could have sworn she could feel the floor beneath them shake as a gigantic hulk of a man came out from the back room. Upon seeing Anna, he instantly smiled and upon seeing Elsa, his smile widened even further.

"Hoo hoo!" he chirped. "Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Music, ya."

Elsa tried to hide her chuckle at the man's accent behind her hand.

"How are you doing, Miss Anna?" he then addressed the girl beside her. "I see you've brought another friend, ya."

Anna nodded in a proud manner. "You bet!" she exclaimed. "This is Elsa; she just moved here and she plays the guitar, so I just _had_ to come show her your place!"

Oaken then turned to Elsa. "You play guitar, ya?" he questioned.

Elsa couldn't help but shrink back at his gaze. The way he stared down at her was almost threatening, and if it wasn't for him being an apparent teddy bear, Elsa was sure she would be cowering in a corner by now.

"Y-Yes sir," she mumbled back. "A-acoustic and e-electric."

His smile grew even more, if possible. "Well, we have plenty of both kinds, ya," he said. "I'm sure Miss Anna is just itching to give you the special tour."

"Of course!" Anna whooped. "C'mon, Elsa!"

As Anna dragged Elsa off again, the blonde heard the man call after them, "Just try not to be _too_ loud, hm, Miss Anna?"

Too loud? What was Anna planning to do?

Elsa and Anna came to a stop near the back of the store in front of yet another wall of guitars—this time all electric ones. A drum set that looked like it had seen better days sat nestled into a far corner.

Anna made a grand gesture to the wall behind her.

"Pick one!" she said with a grin.

"W-What?" Elsa gawked.

"Pick a guitar," Anna clarified. "I want to hear you play!"

Elsa just continued to look around warily at the many instruments and Anna seemed to sense her worry. Stepping up next to the blonde, she smiled comfortingly.

"It's okay," she reassured. "Oaken won't mind if you play one. It's not like you're going to smash it to bits right?" She laughed. "I come here all the time and just fiddle with the guitars. I don't play personally, but Hans knows how so I come here with him and we have mini jam-out sessions."

"What instrument do you play?" Elsa inquired.

Anna pointed showily to the drum set in the corner.

"That's my old set," she explained. "I sold it to Oaken when my parents bought me a new one for my eighteenth birthday two years ago. Nobody's bought it yet since it's so beat up, so when I come here with Hans I still play it. I'll play along with you if it will make you feel better."

Elsa smiled appreciatively at the redhead before looking back to the wall.

"O-Okay," she whispered. "I'll play."

She watched Anna fist pump the air beside her in victory and Elsa couldn't help but laugh again at the girl's antics.

Elsa spent a few minutes browsing her many choices before her eyes zeroed in on one particular guitar. It was a deep blue in color and its finish gave its coat a captivating shine. Its fret board was a dark ebony and the headstock was a matching blue of its body. As Elsa approached it on the second row up, she inspected the strings. They were a shimmering silver, immaculately clean as though the instrument had never even been touched before. She glanced behind her at Anna and gave the girl a sheepish look.

"I'm afraid to get it dirty," she said. "Look how sp-spotless it is."

Anna just chuckled as she stepped up beside her.

"It's okay, Elsa, really," she replied. "Oaken takes great pride in the instruments here and won't mind cleaning it if need be."

"I still feel b-bad," Elsa mumbled.

Anna huffed and nudged Elsa playfully. "Just play it!" she cried. "I know you want to!"

She really did. Acoustic guitar was one thing, but electric was entirely different. They took her to two completely different worlds, the instruments. With the electric guitar, she was much more extroverted than in her acoustic guitar world. She was almost aggressive to a point; a rebel. Perhaps that's what rock and roll did to you; it would explain why her mother detested to her playing the instrument so heavily.

Hesitantly, Elsa reached out to strum the strings of the instrument with fragile fingers. The resounding sound the guitar made sealed the deal for Elsa as the notes it released seemed to call to her to pick it up and play to her heart's content.

So Elsa did just that.

Gently taking it from the wall, she took the offered seat by Anna in front of the drum set, the redhead watching her intently from behind it with a smile.

"What do you want me to play?" Elsa asked as she tuned the guitar.

"Anything!" Anna shouted with gusto. "It doesn't have to even be a song, just random chords! I really just want to watch you play anything."

"O-Okay," Elsa responded. "Should I plug it in to an amp?"

Anna nodded, knowing how subdued the guitar would sound without one. Pulling one out from behind the drum set, she helped Elsa plug the guitar in and adjust the volume and other knobs on the contraption. Once completed, Anna sat back and stared at Elsa with an enraptured look, waiting for the blonde to begin.

Clearing her throat from nervous habit, Elsa began to strum a few random notes while she thought of what she could possibly play.

She honestly hated playing in front of people. She always felt like she was showing off and she hated being the center of attention as well. Kai always told her she should embrace her talent and not be afraid to show others, but Elsa saw it differently. She saw music as a kind of magic; a magic that was hers and her alone. It wasn't to be flaunted. It should be kept secret.

But the way Anna was staring at her, a look of child-like wonderment flitting behind her eyes as she watched every flick of Elsa's fingers against the strings, it was alluring. Elsa was almost willing to expose her magic for this girl. Perhaps with Anna, Elsa could finally share her magic and Anna would truly accept it. They could conquer this together; make a magic all their own.

The idea appealed immensely to Elsa and she let a small, shy smile cross her face.

Without wasting another minute, she began playing all of her favorite riffs from her favorite songs. From Def Leppard, to AC/DC, to Rise Against, she let the notes flow from the instrument like the guitar had a mind of its own.

Meanwhile, Anna's smile continued to grow with every note Elsa brought forth from the guitar. She recognized many of the riffs; _Smells Like Teen Spirit _by Nirvana, _Plug in Baby_ by Muse and some Bon Jovi song—although she couldn't tell if it was _You Give Love a Bad Name _ or _Livin' on a Prayer_.

She finished with the ever-popular riff from Cream's _Sunshine of Your Love_ which had Anna laughing by the time Elsa set the guitar down.

Guitar resting carefully in her lap, Elsa nervously glanced up at Anna.

"Was that any good?" she asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Good? That was _amazing_, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "How do you know so many songs?"

Elsa blushed and muttered, "Years of practice."

Anna grinned as she twirled a drumstick in her hand. "Well, it definitely paid off," she told her honestly.

Elsa's blush simply darkened. "T-Thanks."

"I would say I'd show you my amazing drumming skills, but it's kind of hard to transition into different songs like with a guitar. I'm afraid it would come off just like a lot of nonsensical banging."

Elsa laughed. "There's more to the drums than 'nonsensical banging'," she said.

"Right?!" Anna huffed. "I keep trying to tell Kristoff and Hans that, but they keep claiming the drums isn't a real instrument, but just an excuse to make a lot of noise."

"What if we p-played a song t-together?" Elsa offered. "I could listen to y-you play that way?"

"Okay!" Anna lit up. "I think I can play _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ off the top of my head. It's pretty easy and repetitive, if I recall correctly."

And so they did just that; and Elsa didn't even notice several customers stop and listen to them as they wandered in and out of Oaken's store for the duration of the afternoon. To Elsa, it was just her, Anna and the music; off in their own little world where they didn't have a care in the world.

Elsa had never been happier to invite someone in.

XxXxX

"And then we played a bunch of songs together, Uncle Kai!" Elsa eagerly explained to her uncle that evening. "We must have played for hours! She knows so many songs, you wouldn't believe it! All off the top of her head, just like me!"

Her uncle laughed on the other line. "She sounds a lot like you, Elsa," he said.

"I was nervous to play for her at first because music is so sacred to me, but she just has this…aura about her that makes it so easy to be around her. It's like I can do no wrong when I'm with her. She makes everything so easy, Uncle Kai, it's refreshing."

"I'm glad you've found a friend, kiddo."

Elsa grinned as images of the freckled, redheaded girl flooded her mind.

"Me too," she whispered.

_Me too…_

* * *

**Please review, guys! Seriously, they make my day! :)**


	5. V

**I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now; entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now; entertain us." – _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, Nirvana

**V.**

The weekend following Anna's and Elsa's first hangout, Anna called a meeting that Saturday morning to speak with Kristoff and Hans. Upon returning from Oaken's that day, Anna had an epiphany that could not simply be ignored. While she was a bit uncertain how it would be received by both parties, she was optimistic it would at least be heavily considered.

"What's up, Red?" Kristoff asked her after sitting down with Hans in none other than Thebes.

"Yeah, it's ten o' clock on a Saturday morning," Hans grumbled with a yawn. "This couldn't wait until the afternoon?"

Anna shot her fellow redhead a glare as Kristoff nudged him from his spot in the booth beside him.

"What?" Hans groaned. "I'm the only one who likes to sleep in late on the weekends? We're college students; what else is there to do?"

Anna grinned. "I was thinking of getting the band back together," she said, ignoring the boy.

Kristoff and Hans gave her identical looks of shock and disbelief.

"Seriously?" Kristoff questioned. "After a year?"

"What brought this on?" Hans asked next.

"Yes, I am serious. I think I may have found us another guitarist after Flynn skipped town with Rapunzel," Anna answered them both at once.

Kristoff and Hans looked to the other. When neither one made to say anything, Anna huffed.

"C'mon, guys!" she exclaimed. "This is what we've been waiting for, right? We were devastated when Flynn left and we couldn't find a replacement guitarist in time for the Rising Stars competition last year. We're just in time to participate this year though! This is what we've always wanted, dudes; a chance to prove ourselves and maybe get recognized by a big record label? Perhaps move on to produce our own music? Fame? Stardom?"

Kristoff scratched the back of his head, his beanie moving atop his mop of hair.

"I don't know, Anna," he started. "This is kind of sudden."

"Yeah," Hans agreed. "I mean, when was the last time the three of us even played together?"

Anna huffed. "You guys suck," she grumbled. "I thought you all would be more excited about this."

"Have you even spoken to our supposed new guitarist about this?" Hans questioned, knowing Anna surely hadn't. "Does he or she even know what they're getting into?"

Anna slumped in the booth. "I haven't spoken to her yet," she mumbled. "But I plan to on Monday!"

"So who is this girl?" Kristoff asked.

"Remember that blonde I nearly bowled over the first day of the semester?"

The blond boy cracked up at the memory while Hans began to chuckle for an entirely different reason.

"_That_ girl?" he balked. "Isn't she, like, socially inept or something?"

Anna glowered. "She's just shy!" she defended. "And it won't help anything if you make fun of her, Hans!"

"Okay, so how do you even know she has potential?" Kristoff delivered in hopes to avoid the inevitable argument between his two fiery redheads.

"I saw her play yesterday," Anna explained. "I took her to Oaken's once I learned she played guitar and she was amazing! She's been playing for years and is just as good as Flynn, I swear!"

"And you don't think her shyness will keep her from playing?" Kristoff then questioned. "I mean, if you say she's shy, what makes you think she'll be up to performing in front of people other than you?"

"I can convince her, I know I can!" Anna rebutted. "I've only known her for a week, but I can tell she wants to come out of her shell. She's trying so hard and this will help!"

Kristoff smiled sympathetically at his best friend.

"I know you love helping people, Anna," he said. "But don't you think this might be pushing her too far? What if this does more harm than good?"

Anna groaned. "I'm not going to demand she join us, Kristoff! Sheesh! I'll ask her Monday, maybe try and convince her if she says no, but I won't push her. I just thought it would be a good thing; for all of us, her included."

"What's this chick's name?" Hans butted in.

"Elsa," Anna replied. "Her name is Elsa."

XxXxX

It was Monday and Elsa had just pulled into the campus parking lot on her bike. She had spent most of the weekend exploring the city some more and trying to adjust to the climate change. So far, she wasn't that big a fan. The August heat had not dissipated over the weekend and still hovered around the mid-90s, which meant there was no way Elsa could wear anything but shorts and still be comfortable. She wasn't a fan of shorts; they showed too much of her legs and the last thing Elsa wanted was to draw attention to herself.

Still, she didn't want to overheat and soak herself in sweat either, so she had begrudgingly pulled on a pair of jean shorts that morning.

She hated them.

_You would think since I love jeans so much, jean _shorts_ wouldn't be that different, but no, they have to rest uncomfortably on my crotch and barely cover my ass! How do girls love wearing these?_

As Elsa approached the hall her first class was in, she made a mental note to go shopping that week. Apparently, the wardrobe she brought with her from Seattle needed some heavy tweaking.

Maybe she could ask Anna to come? Elsa felt herself blush softly at the thought.

_I do owe her a ride on my bike, after all_.

Entering her classroom, Elsa smiled when she saw Anna already sitting in their corner. Not hesitating as much to approach this time, Elsa quickly made her way up.

"Elsa! Hi!" Anna greeted with a glowing smile. "How was your weekend?"

Elsa smiled as she fought her rising blush down. "I-It was good," she answered. "How was y-yours?"

"Great!" the girl quipped.

As a silence fell over the girls, Elsa debated whether or not she should ask Anna to go shopping with her. She had really enjoyed hanging out with the girl the other day. It was the furthest Elsa had ever come out of her shell and the most comfortable she had felt in public _ever_. She didn't know what it was exactly, but something about Anna made her feel safe and accepted. Elsa didn't think she would ever be able to turn the girl down.

"A-Anna?"

Well, here goes nothing.

"Yeah?" the redhead acknowledged; pausing in her doodling and looking over.

Elsa could feel herself flush as she looked into Anna's aquamarine irises.

"Do you…w-want to go s-shopping with me?" she choked out. "I still owe you th-that…ride, right?"

She saw Anna smile softly at her and, almost immediately, Elsa's anxiety level went down. The effect this girl had, really.

"I'd love to, Elsa," she said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something anyway, so we can kill two birds with one stone. When did you want to go?"

"Um, I-I'm finished at two today, if you want to go then. O-Or I only have one class tomorrow."

The smile on Anna's face never wavered. "Today's fine. This is my only class."

Elsa managed a smile. "Okay."

"Meet by the lake?" Anna asked, apparently reading Elsa's mind.

"Yeah."

"Great!" she beamed. "It's a date!"

A beat.

Elsa felt an intense heat overcome her as Anna's face fell.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" she cried. "Not _that_ kind of date!"

Despite her clammed up exterior, deep inside, Elsa found herself encompassed by a different kind of heat and she grinned internally.

This kind of heat was nice.

She loved it.

XxXxX

"I'm so excited for this ride!" Anna exclaimed as the pair made their way to the parking lot. "I've never been on a motorcycle before. You're so lucky, Elsa!"

"My uncle bought it for me to welcome me to the city," Elsa told her. "My parents were…never too keen on them, but they're not here so…"

"What they don't know won't hurt them, right?" Anna finished with a grin and nudge to Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smiled. "Right."

They approached the bike and when Elsa spun to hand Anna the spare helmet, she giggled at the look of awe Anna was giving her bike. The blonde could almost picture a string of drool hanging from her mouth.

"It's not _that_ cool, A-Anna," Elsa mumbled shyly.

"Are you kidding?" Anna gawked. "It's amazing! It's beautiful! It suits you perfectly!"

Elsa blushed. Did that mean Anna thought _she_ was amazing and beautiful?

The different heat from earlier came back in a rush and Elsa felt herself clench her legs together unconsciously at the feeling.

"W-Where do you think w-we should go?" Elsa asked as she secured her own helmet. "Y-You're the…expert here."

"Have you been to South Beach yet?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head in the negative and, although the helmet covered the other girl's lips, Elsa could almost _see_ the grin surely plastered to her face.

"You drive, I'll navigate," Anna said.

Elsa carefully climbed onto her bike and started the motor. As Anna approached the bike behind her, Elsa quickly stiffened.

Anna was going to have her _arms_ wrapped around Elsa's _waist_.

_Let's pray I don't crash_, Elsa thought as she began to sweat.

Sure enough, Elsa felt Anna sit behind her. The redhead hesitated only a second before Elsa felt small, warm arms encircle her around the middle. Elsa's helmet felt like a sauna inside with all the blushing she was doing.

When Anna rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder, the blonde nearly lost it.

"Ready," Anna nearly _purred_ in Elsa's ear.

_Gods help me_, Elsa repeated like a mantra as she pushed the kickstand up and began to accelerate from the lot.

Luckily, Anna's heat didn't prove to be much of a distraction once the initial shock wore off. Elsa was instantly focused on the road and the directions being shouted in her ear and everything else soon faded into the background.

Still, as they crossed the bridge from the downtown area and over to South Beach, the returning warmth when Anna rested her head on Elsa's back, her arms squeezing Elsa ever so softly, was easily the best part of the ride. Elsa was sure she was grinning like an idiot under her helmet and was thankful it wasn't giving her obvious bliss away. Gods only knew the awkward conversation that would ensue if Anna were to see the smile on the blonde's face.

XxXxX

"So," Anna began with a breath, "this is Lincoln Road."

Elsa looked around the surrounding area. They were at an outdoor pedestrian mall. About ten blocks were closed off to cars to allow people to walk down what would be a normal street and peruse the multitude of shops lining both sides. Of course, you couldn't go one block without seeing a cluster of palm trees.

"It's kind of a tourist-y area, but I like it," Anna continued. "Plus, you're new here and basically still a tourist, so it's perfect, yeah?"

Elsa nodded as she echoed, "Perfect."

Anna beamed. "What are you looking for, exactly?"

Elsa chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Basically a new wardrobe," she said. "A lot of what I brought from Seattle is too warm for this heat. Back there, it only got to the upper-70s in the summer."

"Well, what kind of clothes do you like?" Anna asked next as they continued walking down the street.

"Definitely _not_ jean sh-shorts!" Elsa detested the offending article as she tried to pull the fabric down her legs slightly.

Anna laughed and said that could be avoided. Seeing an H&M ahead, Anna squealed and immediately pulled Elsa along, going on and on about the great clothes the store had.

For a girl who was constantly dressed in basketball shorts and snapbacks, Anna seemed to _love_ shopping.

Two hours later found the girls in a Starbucks, several bags from H&M and other stores on the floor next to them.

"I didn't even consider the fact I'll have to take all this back on my bike," Elsa muttered as she stared at the assortment of bags.

Anna waved her hand as if to dismiss the issue. "It'll be fine," she said. "I can hold most of them and maybe we can hang a couple from the handlebars."

"Is that s-safe?" Elsa asked.

Anna grinned again. "Probably not," she replied. "But that's why it's fun."

"So…w-what did you want to talk to me about?" Elsa asked after the girls took a couple sips from their drinks.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed as if she suddenly remembered she had something to say. Pushing her drink aside slightly, she leaned forward on the table. "I want to ask something of you, Elsa."

"O-Okay?"

Anna fixed her with a hard stare, yet it had a gentleness to it that comforted Elsa at the same time. She did her best to keep her attention on Anna and not nervously dart anywhere _but_ her.

"So, basically, Kristoff, Hans and I used to be part of a band," Anna started. "Our name was Frozen Fractals and we had been together for two years. At the time, we were only playing covers of others' songs to get our feet wet, but our dream was to get noticed by someone big and higher up in the industry and go on from there. Kristoff and I have pieces of original songs we've brainstormed together, but we've never been able to put together an entire song.

"Our fourth member, Flynn, moved away last year to go live with my cousin—his girlfriend—in Orlando. Since he left, we kind of disbanded. But, I'm _hoping _you can help us, Elsa."

Elsa blinked and shifted in her seat, her nerves slowly on the rise. "W-What do you want m-me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to join our band."

* * *

**So I actually wrote this in one sitting, which never happens with me, so hopefully there aren't too many errors or the chapter is the same quality as others. Since summer is halfway over already for me and the muse keeps bombarding me with ideas, I'm trying to write a lot more. I have another story planned to be posted later this week. Yes, that means this story and that one will be updated simultaneously. When one is updated, the other will shortly follow. That way, one won't be neglected. Even though I have like four different ideas in my head, I will ONLY be posting two stories at once. More than that is too hard to juggle. Trust me, I've tried before. **

**So, on that note, keep a lookout for my newest fic, Sucker Punch, later this week/weekend! **

**Oh, and reviews are love! ;)**


	6. VI

**This chapter was a doozy to write. That's all I have to say.**

**For those who are also reading Sucker Punch, it should be updated tomorrow.**

* * *

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide." – _Demons_, Imagine Dragons

**VI.**

"W-What?" Elsa asked, staring dumbstruck at Anna.

Anna simply smiled encouragingly and repeated herself. "I'd like for you to join our band, Elsa."

Elsa blinked, shifting in her chair as she became overcome with nerves.

"Um…well…"

"Please?" Anna asked meekly. "I know you're shy, Elsa, but this will help with that, I'm sure! I saw how you looked when you played for me the other day and you just had this look of…peace; purity. You were free when you were playing. Your anxiety doesn't bother you when you play, does it? You just feel-."

"Like another person," Elsa finished softly.

Anna smiled again. "Please?" she repeated once more. "For me?"

Elsa sighed and looked down at the table, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she did so.

"I… I'll have to t-think about it," she mumbled.

"Okay," Anna replied. "I don't want you to feel pressured, Elsa; honestly. I just…think it will help."

Elsa smiled back at Anna.

"Thanks for the c-concern."

Anna giggled. "That's what friends are for, silly!"

Elsa blushed.

_Friends._

XxXxX

The ride back to campus was silent; both girls busy with their own thoughts swirling within them. Anna was trying to think if she had asked Elsa to join the band in the nicest way possible and was now fretting over the fact that she had come off too forceful. Every time she tried to speak up in hopes to quell her worries, she'd back out, thinking that mentioning it again would sound even more forceful than she possibly had before. Did that even make any sense?

Elsa, meanwhile, was mulling over Anna's offer. It was tempting; she couldn't deny that. But could she actually do it? Music was sacred to her; could she simply start sharing the thing she held most dear as easily as Anna made it sound? Would others truly appreciate her talent?

Elsa gulped as another train of thought consumed her: she would be performing in front of people. She had never done that before. Well, not really, seeing as the first and _only_ time had been for Anna just a few days prior. She had never even played for her parents before—not that they were ever even interested, Elsa thought bitterly.

Just as she felt a minor anxiety attack coming on, she felt Anna squeeze her from behind.

"I can _hear_ you thinking from back here," Anna shouted to her as they crossed the bridge back into Miami.

Elsa knew Anna could feel her as she chuckled, for the redhead soon was wracked with a laugh as well. Anna's hold on her softened ever so slightly, but did not let go.

"You know whatever you choose to do is the right choice, right?" Elsa heard Anna tell her.

_Then why doesn't it feel that way?_ Elsa wanted to say.

She knew Anna wasn't demanding Elsa join, but she couldn't help feeling obligated to do so since it was _Anna_ who had asked. She truly _wanted_ Elsa in the band, and probably for many other reasons than just filling the void their last guitarist had left. Anna had called herself Elsa's friend and she knew that title also had a lot to do with the offer.

Besides, it wasn't like Anna had befriended Elsa just so she could get her to join her band.

Right?

_Don't be silly,_ her mind chastised her. _Anna didn't even know you played guitar when she started talking to you. This girl befriended you out of the goodness of her heart. Not for any ulterior motive._

_So me playing the guitar is now just an easy convenience?_ was Elsa's pitiful comeback.

_You know that's not true._ _Give the girl a chance, for Christ's sake._

Elsa shook her head to clear her mind as she pulled into the campus lot. Driving her bike up to Anna's VW, she killed the motor.

"Thanks for the ride, Elsa!" Anna chirruped upon dismounting. "That was incredible!"

Elsa laughed softly in response as she fiddled with the helmet Anna had handed her.

"T-Thanks," she muttered. "I had…f-fun."

"Me too!"

Both girls eyed each other nervously, not holding each other's gaze for too long should it become an awkward inconvenience. Elsa watched as Anna scuffed her worn Converse on the pavement beneath them.

"So," she began with a fake cough, "can I give you my number? So you can let me know what you decide?" She waited a beat before her face flushed crimson. "And for anything else!" she added hastily. "It's not like I don't want to hear from you unless it has to do with your decision! Feel free to text me or call me anytime for anything! Seriously!"

By the time she had finished her nervous bout, both girls were blushing considerably and Anna had a silly grin on her face in hopes it would hide how awkward this entire conversation now felt.

Elsa looked up briefly and upon seeing Anna's face, the blonde immediately burst out laughing, not even bothering to try and cover it this time. Anna tried to contain her laughter as well, but the feat was eventually all in vain.

"What?" the redhead balked between laughs.

"You… Your f-face!" Elsa responded with a fit of her own giggles. "You should've seen your face!"

Anna turned her back and pretended to act offended, although Elsa could clearly see the girl shaking with continuous, contagious laughter.

"Well, fine!" she snapped. "See if I give you my number now!"

Elsa grinned as she finally got her laughter under control.

"Well, then see if I join your silly band!" she retorted confidently.

Anna gasped dramatically and she spun back around.

"I'm hurt, Elsa; that hurts."

Elsa chuckled again. "You started it."

"And so I'll finish it as well," Anna said with another of her beaming smiles.

Hastily, she pulled their crumpled Starbucks receipt from her pocket, unlocked her car and withdrew a pen from the glove compartment, and scribbled a series of numbers on the receipt. Elsa found the slip of paper being shoved into her hands before she could protest.

"My number," Anna finished. "Seriously, call or text whenever you feel like it. I like talking to you, Elsa."

Then she was in her car and peeling from the lot before Elsa could say anything more.

She didn't fail to notice the prominent blush the redhead had been donning, though.

XxXxX

The following couple of days happened in a routine manner for Elsa. Go to class, _maybe_ wind up passing time by the lake, and go home. Anna had remained silent about her offer despite seeing each other in class and passing by in the halls, and for that, Elsa was grateful. There hadn't been a moment of the past few days that some part of her mind hadn't been occupying the thought.

Even with the unaddressed metaphorical elephant standing between them, Anna was still acting just as friendly and jubilant as ever around Elsa. They sat next to each other in class, and in passing, Anna would always wave at Elsa with such enthusiasm that the blonde was just waiting for her hand to go flying from its socket.

Elsa was glad nothing seemed to have changed between them, yet she still couldn't help feeling guilty that she was taking this long to make what should be one simple decision.

Join a band or not?

To Elsa, however, it was much more complex than that however. Nothing was ever—_could ever be_—black and white with her; there always had to be a vast array of gray.

When Friday came, marking almost a whole week since Anna had asked, Elsa became fed up with herself. The elephant had to go.

That morning, before she left for class, Elsa picked up the Starbucks receipt with Anna's number scrawled on the back. Surprised her fingers weren't trembling, she quickly entered the number into her phone and composed a message to the redhead before she could talk herself out of it.

**'Hi, Anna, it's Elsa,'** she started out. **'I think I finally have an answer to your request. Thing is, with me, you don't get a simple yes or no; you get an entire back story. I don't really want to burden you with any of my baggage, but I also really want to talk to you about this. You deserve it after being such a caring friend to me, and if I do agree to this endeavor with you, you deserve to know as much about me as I'll allow—which, if my nerves cooperate, should be quite a lot. Anyway, I appear to have picked up your rambling habit. I knew nothing good would come from hanging out with you. *implied sarcasm* Anyway, meet me under the tree later today? Whenever works for you. Thanks.'**

So, yeah; not her best proposition, and Elsa felt her stomach lurch with the realization that she even sounded awkward through _text_, but, regardless, she sent it off. With baited breath for the girl's response, Elsa continued her daily morning ritual.

As she walked out of her apartment to get on her bike, her phone finally buzzed. Hesitating for a moment as worst case scenarios of what would greet her flitted about in her head, Elsa slowly pulled her phone from her pocket.

_**Anna**_ appeared on her locked screen and Elsa felt herself gulp as she swiped the screen to unlock the message.

**'Hi, Elsa!'** was what immediately greeted her. **'I'm happy you want to open up. To me especially! :) I'll gladly listen to whatever you have to say and don't think I'm going to take any of it as baggage, okay? You're my friend! I honestly want to know so maybe I can help, k? And sorry for the rambling rubbing off on you, lol. You'll get used to it. ;) I can meet you at the tree at three, sound good? Lol, tree at three…' **

By the time Elsa had read Anna's message three times, she was grinning. _That_ was how someone texted; using smiley faces and slang like "lol." Not like they were writing a proposal to their CEO or headmaster like Elsa had.

_Add it as another perk to my thrilling personality_, Elsa thought sardonically with a roll of her eyes.

Three o' clock couldn't come fast enough; for a variety of reasons.

Elsa tried futilely to ignore the fact that every reason involved Anna.

XxXxX

"Elsa!"

Elsa opened her eyes as she heard Anna approach. Turning her head slightly, she saw the redhead bounding towards her. She had forgone a snapback today and her hair was done up in twin ponytails minus her usual plaits. Elsa fought with a blush as she turned back around.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Anna huffed as she settled up against the tree beside the blonde girl. "My professor held me up. Apparently when I take notes in that class it looks like I'm asleep at my desk, so he was just making sure I wasn't napping during his lectures." She scoffed. "Sorry I write in such a way that I look bored out of mind."

Elsa chuckled despite herself. Anna always knew how to make her feel at ease, even though the redhead probably had no clue to her effect.

"At least you don't look like a r-robot like me," Elsa added her two cents.

Anna laughed and Elsa felt more weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"Yeah, I probably look like a _sleeping_ robot!" she jibed.

They shared a laugh before it eventually died and they slipped into silence. Anna broke it with her trademark kind smile.

"So, you wanted to talk?" she prodded gently.

Elsa's bottom lip instantly found home between her teeth.

"I d-do, but I can't…p-promise how well it'll work out," she mumbled in reply.

Anna bent her head down to look at Elsa, who was busy studying her hands which were wringing each other senseless in her lap.

"You know you don't have to tell me anything, right, Elsa?" she said. "You don't have to join. I shouldn't have even asked something like that of you."

Elsa immediately looked up at that.

"N-No!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you asked; really, A-Anna. If anything, it's…helped me realize how much I want to talk to someone about i-it."

Anna smiled again and looked Elsa in the eyes.

"Then I'm listening," she stated.

Elsa fought to keep her hands from shaking as she took in a deep breath.

"Let me know if I…unload too much on you," she said.

Anna just nodded, so Elsa fixed her gaze on a single blade of grass and began to talk.

"I'm… I'm a…" she ground her teeth together in frustration before finally snapping. "I'm lesbian, A-Anna." Looking to said girl, Elsa saw her eyes had widened a fraction of an inch, but didn't react any more than that, knowing there was much more to be said.

"I think that's what…c-caused all of this," Elsa continued, somewhat calmed by Anna's lack of response to her dropped bomb. "I was in eighth grade when I started…noticing how I looked at girls more than I did boys. I knew what gay meant, but I still didn't…_couldn't_ associate with the term. My p-parents…they're not really religious, but they still have firm beliefs in certain things. Gays and lesbians were apparently pretty high on the list."

Elsa swallowed a rising knot in her throat as she paused. She was already off track. The bomb had been dropped, but she hadn't started at the beginning. Should she go back? Should she just say forget it and haul ass back to her apartment to become the hermit she always imagined she'd become?

Elsa hadn't even realized she had clenched her eyes shut until she opened them in shock when she felt something in her hand. Looking down, she saw Anna had slipped her small hand inside her own. The corner of her lips twitched.

"Take your time, Elsa," the redhead whispered. "It's fine. You're doing great."

Threading their fingers together, Elsa squeezed Anna's hand for comfort before carrying on.

"B-Back then," she went on, "I had a best friend named Belle. We had literally grown up together and were in-inseparable. When eighth grade came around…I…started developing f-feelings towards her. I was scared to tell her anything because, well, I knew she liked b-boys. Even though we were only thirteen at the time, she had been chasing after this one boy since we were eleven. She said she l-loved him and I asked her how she knew. I…I had never been in love, so I wanted to know what it felt like. When she explained it to me…I realized that was exactly how I felt about h-her.

"I kept quiet until the summer. We were going into hi-high school, I had to g-grow up and face my f-fears. So…one day…I t-told her how I felt." She felt Anna squeeze her hand again, having an inkling that she thought she knew where this story was heading. "B-Belle…didn't take it well. Well, she seemed like she did at first. She just smiled and said that she didn't l-like me that way, but that we'd still be friends and that she didn't care if I was g-gay. She even let me k-kiss her on the cheek when we parted that d-day."

Elsa tore her hand from Anna's as she felt her body begin to shake. Talking like this was making memories she had tried to keep buried resurface and she knew it wouldn't be long before an attack came on. Pulling her backpack into her lap hurriedly, she pulled out her pills, not even caring that Anna would know she was on medication. She needed to calm herself fast. She hadn't even reached the brunt of the storm yet.

Swallowing the tablets, Elsa glanced to Anna.

"S-Sorry," she muttered.

Anna shook her head and reached for Elsa's hand again.

"It's okay," she said, and Elsa was surprised her voice sounded raw, like she was keeping tears at bay.

Were the tears for her? Tears for her pathetic sob story?

Elsa took a minute to let the medication kick in before she resumed. The combined effects from the pills and Anna's hand in her own soon soothed her nerves and she was ready to continue.

"We started high school the next week," Elsa began, surprised her stutter seemed to have dissipated for the time being. "When I walked in the first day, I immediately knew something had changed. People were staring at me and giving me disgusting looks. Some were whispering to each other, but I never heard what was being said. These were the same people I had gone to middle school with, so I knew all of them. They knew me. They had never had a problem with me then. What had changed over the summer?"

Elsa shuddered and felt Anna place her other hand on her shoulder. Looking over to the girl beside her, Elsa smiled her appreciation. Anna matched her smile.

"Lunchtime was when everything happened," she went on while releasing a heavy breath. "It was your typical high school flick. Someone bumped into me, causing me to drop my tray in front of the entire cafeteria. I looked up and found one boy, Gaston, standing in front of me. 'Sorry, Blondie,' he had said. He never liked me even in middle school but now he had this venom in his voice and this dark look in his eyes. I asked what he wanted and he just said he knew my secret before stalking away. I was confused, but I was even more embarrassed so I went to clean myself up before returning to the cafeteria again. This time I didn't bother getting more food.

"I spotted Belle and approached her. I hadn't seen her all day and was excited we had the same lunch. As I got closer to the table though, Gaston cut me off again as well as another boy, Adam, and a girl, Esmeralda. They told me to stay away from Belle, asking me if I hadn't done enough to her already. I was even more confused, so I looked through them to Belle who was still sitting at the table. She wouldn't look me in the eyes."

Elsa wiped a tear away, but was too lost in memories to even care that she was crying in front of Anna. She wasn't even sure if Anna was still beside her. Once she had gotten started reliving the horrors of her past, it seemed, she was stuck on a train that wouldn't stop until it reached its destination at the end and her utter destruction.

The reassuring grasp on her hand, though, reminded her that Anna _was_ still present. She hadn't left; hadn't gone running for the hills.

Elsa sniffed and continued. It was all she could do now; she had to see this through.

"That day after school let out was when I learned what was going on. Adam had been the boy Belle had been chasing after since she was eleven and was the one she was in love with. She had apparently told him that I had feelings for her and when he heard that he freaked. He started rumors with Gaston that I had sexually assaulted her over the summer and that I was a d-dyke. Needless to say, I became the freak of the school and was incessantly ridiculed by everyone. I was the kid in the movies with glasses, braces and horrible acne, although I didn't look a thing like your stereotypical abused teen. I was criticized and made fun of not for how I looked, but for how I _was_. And Belle did nothing. She had Adam now; they had become a thing right under my nose and she never told me."

By now, Anna was crying silent tears of her own on Elsa's behalf, all the while stroking the girl's braid and continuing to hold her hand, offering any and all comfort she could possibly give.

"After a month of being tortured by my peers," Elsa carried on, "my parents finally wised up and transferred me to a different school after sending a scintillating letter to my principal about my mistreatment—although in hindsight, their eventual treatment wasn't any better.

"So, at my new school, I made a point to hide myself. Nobody could know I preferred girls over boys; I couldn't go through another mauling like at my other school. It was then my stuttering started and I started having anxiety attacks on a regular basis. My parents took me to a therapist and it was then I was diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder. Apparently I had it my entire life, but it just needed the trauma of high school to reveal itself. I've been on the same medication ever since and as you can tell, it helps most of the time, but I still have a stutter that fluctuates with my emotions or certain triggers.

"Anyway, the next few years of high school went by as well as they could for an anxiety-prone teen. I was still teased for my stutter and near-anti-social disorder, but it was tolerable compared to before. Everything stayed the same until junior year. I met Aurora then. She was the first person I had met at my new school who was openly out. She flaunted it basically, yet she was never teased for it. She actually became my friend, but I was still afraid to open up to her completely. I was convinced there was something wrong with me. Despite Aurora being in the same boat as me sexuality-wise, I still felt as though we were leagues apart. It was okay for her to be lesbian, but I would still become the laughing stock of the school if I told anyone. She doesn't know even to this day. I never told her."

When Elsa stopped and didn't pick back up, Anna hesitantly jumped in.

"Why?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper, watching longingly as Elsa pulled a tuft of grass from before her.

"I was scared," she said with a shrug. "Plus, I was sent here," she added in a mumble, her voice cracking. She looked over to Anna. "I don't mean to make it sound like being here is horrible, but I basically came here as a punishment."

Anna wasn't offended and offered her best smile—in spite of her emotional state—to let Elsa know.

"I understand, Elsa," she said.

"I started talking to my therapist about my fears of my sexuality and he taught me to embrace it. He said it wasn't bad I was lesbian and that no one should make me think that way. I told him about Aurora and how well we were getting along and I think he knew I was getting a thing for her, because he always had this twinkle in his eye when I talked about her. He said I should talk to her about everything. It would help talking to someone who was similar to me in that way." Elsa sighed and added, "I made the mistake of telling my parents first, though."

She looked to Anna again as she continued.

"I came out to them in the middle of my freshman year of college. When I did, they were speechless. They acted like it was an abhorrent thing to have a lesbian daughter. I could maybe understand their detest to their whole spiel if they had been involved in church, but they weren't. I didn't understand why they didn't accept me. I'm still surprised to this day that they didn't kick me out sooner.

"Everything changed again. I went to see another therapist after my parents found out my old one told me to 'embrace my sexuality,' which appalled my parents. I didn't like her as much, even though she was a woman. I wasn't allowed to bring any girls home, even for group projects, and my parents began trying to set me up on dates with guys in hope they might 'sway my decision.'

"After my parents knew, I tried to keep my distance from Aurora. I saw no point in telling her now, although with how upset my parents were, I wouldn't have been surprised if they had alerted the whole neighborhood. I mean, Seattle is pretty liberal anyway, but apparently my parents were not."

Elsa surprised herself when she managed a small smile as she added, "That's when music became what it is to me now. I had been playing forever, but that's all it was: playing. Now it had become so much more. It was an escape. I basically became obsessed. I learned thousands of songs so I didn't have to stop playing until my fingers bled. As long as I could find a place where I could be myself without any quarrels, it was worth it."

When Elsa frowned, Anna frowned as well, upset that the smile had left her face. The redhead had been hoping this was where things began to look up again. Evidently not.

"The week before I left, my dad and I got into a huge fight about everything that had been tearing our family apart for the past couple years and he _threw my electric guitar away_. Literally, he went out to the bottom of the driveway and threw it in the garbage bin while I watched from the window. Luckily he still had some heart in him to let me keep my acoustic."

"That's _horrible_, Elsa," Anna cut in.

"Right?" Elsa huffed bitterly. "I don't think I can ever forgive him for that."

"You shouldn't forgive him for _anything_!" she exclaimed, her voice rising in her anger. "The way they treated you—the way _everyone_ treated you—deserves no forgiveness! If I ever make it to Seattle I'll give every one of them a piece of my mind!"

Elsa blinked, stunned to near silence.

"Y-You're not…freaked out?" she balked.

Great, she was stuttering again. She knew it had been too good to be true.

"Why would I freak out?" Anna questioned. She smiled kindly as she returned her hand to Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, your parents may have sent you as far away as they could, but if they were hoping the move would change you, they are sorely mistaken." With a chuckle she added in an amused tone, "Do you have any idea how big the gay scene is here in Miami?"

Elsa blinked again and Anna actually laughed.

"They sent you to the right place, actually!" She stopped to think briefly. "You think they did this on purpose? They didn't want you there with them, but they did want to send you somewhere where you'd be happy?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't really bother to think about them anymore."

Anna replicated her shrug. "That works too."

"So…" Elsa bit her lip again. "Does this change anything between us?"

"I'm not going to pull a Belle, if that's what you're asking."

Elsa laughed. "Good to know."

Anna grinned briefly before she turned completely to face Elsa.

"_My_ turn to tell _you_ something," she said.

"I hope it isn't Lifetime-movie-quality like mine," Elsa found herself joking.

Anna giggled and shook her head. "It's short and sweet," she responded.

Elsa waited for her to spill.

"I'm bi."

Elsa blinked again.

"Y-You are?" she asked.

Anna just nodded. "Have been since sophomore year of high school when I dated my friend Ariel for four months. Then, in senior year, I dated a boy named Peter. I liked them both, and both were excellent kissers."

"Oh," was all Elsa could say.

"Kristoff's gay too," Anna then added. "Hans is straight, but he obviously has no qualms with alternative lifestyles if his two best friends are gay and bi."

"You had to bring the band back up again, didn't you?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

Anna blushed. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm kind of beating a dead horse here, aren't I?"

"Just a bit," Elsa joked.

Anna rolled her eyes and shoved Elsa playfully. They shared another laugh before Anna's face became serious again.

"But in all seriousness, Elsa, there's nothing wrong with you," she told her. "You are who you are, and I know I wouldn't change you for the world. I know we haven't known each other long, but I like you for _you_. People shouldn't get so hung up on someone's sexuality and parents sure as hell shouldn't scorn their child for it."

"Have you told your p-parents yet?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "I brought Ariel over for Thanksgiving during the time we dated. They were surprised at first like I'm sure any parent would be, and I can't blame them, but they simply accepted it, asked if I was happy, if anyone was giving me any trouble, and that was that."

Elsa couldn't help but envy Anna at that moment. She let it pass, however. It wasn't Anna's fault that her life was the way it was, and Elsa wouldn't wish her own pain on anyone, no matter how much she wished someone could truly understand the horrors she had gone through.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Elsa," Anna then said. "I appreciate it; I really do."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks for listening," she replied. "I do…feel better, being able to finally tell someone."

Anna smiled. "Good."

A silence fell over them as they looked out over the lake. Mustering her remaining courage, Elsa looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye.

"A-Anna?"

"Hmm?"

Tentatively, Elsa placed her hand atop Anna's. Anna didn't hesitate to lace their fingers once more.

"I…want to join the band."

There was a squeal and then she was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Elsa!" Anna squeaked. "Kristoff and Hans will love you, I just know it! Not as much as I love you, of course, but I just know they will! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Elsa blushed as she hugged the girl back.

_They won't love you as much as I do…_

Elsa didn't know if she was taking that out of context, but, regardless, she liked how it sounded.


	7. VII

**A wild update appeared! What will Reader do?**

**My apologies on the near-two-week delay. Honestly? I started binge-watching Once Upon a Time and have not felt in the mood to write anything lately. I'm halfway through season three now and once I'm finished, I'm hoping I'll start writing more again. **

**Anyway, small details. Here's what you want. Enjoy, and please review. :)**

* * *

"I don't know where you're going

But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

I don't know where I'm going

But I don't think I'm coming home

And I said

I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end." – _Alone Together_, Fall Out Boy

**VII.**

"So, Elsa, how are you adjusting to Miami?"

Elsa glanced to the person sitting across from her before looking back to her shoes. She furrowed her brow as she began constructing an answer.

Today was Monday, which meant the first of her appointments with her new therapist in Florida. Elsa had been a nervous wreck as she entered the office—she had hated psychiatrists' offices even when she had like her first doctor—but after receiving a text from Anna which simply read "Good luck, Elsa. You can do it," she felt like she could conquer anything.

It also helped that her new therapist was another man. Elsa didn't know why, seeing as she preferred girls over guys romantically, but she never liked the idea of having a female therapist. Maybe it had to do with the fact that if she were to spill her deepest, darkest secrets with a girl, it would have to be with someone where a relationship could possibly sprout. She didn't expect that to happen with men, therefore she found it less daunting to talk to them on such a deep level.

Because to be honest, the only girl Elsa had any interest confiding in was Anna; plain and simple.

Elsa finally responded with a shrug. "I'm doing okay," she said.

"Just okay?" her therapist, Dr Porter, prodded gently. "I hear from your uncle that you were gifted with quite an amazing bike your first day."

Elsa looked up at that. "You've spoken with Uncle Kai?"

Dr Porter smiled, his eyebrows rising in a comical manner. "We're quite good friends."

Elsa smiled softly as she muttered, "At least now I know why he picked you."

Honestly, Elsa was taking a fast liking to the doctor. He was an older gentleman, short in stature and thin in physique. He had these hilarious bushy eyebrows and thick mustache which moved with a life of its own when he spoke. He had little hair on his scalp, but what hair he did have was as white as snow. You couldn't help but be taken with him. He was your stereotypical, sweet old man.

"Have you made any friends?" Dr Porter went on.

Elsa shuffled her feet as she looked back to her hands. Images of a particular redhead infiltrated her mind and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"One," she mumbled.

She didn't see the coy smile Dr Porter was hiding behind his mustache.

"Just a friend?" he teased.

Elsa's blush only intensified.

"Y-Yes!" she squawked, looking back at the older man and blinking rapidly.

Dr Porter grinned. "Well, good," he said. "Friends are good."

"I… I might have made a couple more the other day," Elsa spoke up after a moment's silence.

"Excellent!" the therapist chirped. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

XxXxX

"C'mon, Elsa, it'll be fine!" Anna encouraged as she rocked on the balls of her feet beside the blonde a few days ago.

Elsa and Anna were standing in front of Thebes, the former currently trying to get her nerves under enough control to go in. She would be meeting Kristoff and Hans today, and, even though Anna had assured her she'd be well liked, still found the task extremely daunting.

"Do they know I-I'm…" Elsa trailed off. Looking nervously to Anna, she finished with a meek, "M-Me?"

Anna chuckled good-naturedly. "They know you're a big sweetheart who's going to win over their hearts within the first five minutes like you did with me!" she answered.

Elsa blushed at the praise, but mumbled, "But do they k-know I'm…sh-shy?"

_Do they know I can hardly make eye contact with anyone or go more than three words without stuttering? Do they know I come off cold and harsh when I'm really just dying for someone to understand and accept me for who I am?_

_ Do they know I'm lesbian?_

As if Anna could gauge her internal struggle, she felt the redhead clasp her hand in her own.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Anna said with a reassuring squeeze of the hand. "They'll love you, I promise."

"I just…r-really want this to work," Elsa whispered, squeezing Anna's hand in return like it was her lifeline.

The metaphor wasn't that far from the truth, honestly.

"It will," Anna continued being optimistic. "But only if you let it."

Elsa nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat, stomaching her fear as she did so.

"Okay," she said in what she hoped was a firm voice. "Let's do this."

She saw Anna beam at her out of her peripherals and Elsa matched her smile with one of her own.

Once they entered Thebes, Elsa immediately spotted Kristoff and Hans. They were situated in a far booth, Kristoff looking at his phone and Hans seemingly asleep at the table.

"Hans isn't a morning person, so he may come off as a douche at first, but give him some time," Anna explained. "He's really a sweetie underneath his façade."

Elsa simply nodded and continued to let Anna lead her, completely unaware to the fact that she was still holding Anna's hand.

"Keeping you from your beauty sleep, Hans?" Anna chirped as the two girls came to a stop in front of the table.

Hans grumbled something unintelligible, but did nothing more. Anna giggled before turning to Kristoff.

"At least Kristoff is ready to meet our new member."

That got Hans' attention. He immediately looked up and over to Elsa, who had to fight to not back up several feet at his lingering, intense gaze.

"She said yes?" he asked. "Is this her?"

"Why would she be here if she said no, idiot?" Anna said exasperatedly. "Seriously, Hans, I know it's Saturday, but did you even _read_ the text?"

"Skimmed it," he redheaded boy responded somewhat offhandedly, waving the comment off as he continued to stare at Elsa.

"Hans Southern," he greeted, extending a hand past Anna.

Elsa hesitantly pulled her hand from Anna's in order to shake the boy's.

"E-Elsa Arendelle."

"You're hot," he said next.

Elsa flushed as Anna stomped a foot.

"_Hans_!" she screeched.

Hans leaned back in the booth, hands raised in submission.

"I know, I know, she's gay," he said quickly. "Sheesh, I can't even compliment her?"

"You compliment anything with boobs that moves," Kristoff spoke up from the opposite side of the table.

He looked to Elsa and smiled.

"Sorry about him," he said. "I'm sure Anna warned you about him?"

"Sh-She did, yes," Elsa mumbled.

"You'll have to excuse his heterosexuality," Kristoff quipped, glaring at Hans.

Elsa giggled a bit at his jest before being met with another hand before her.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," the large blond introduced. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Elsa. Gods only know how much Anna talks about you."

Elsa blushed again.

"_Kristoff_!"

XxXxX

"So you're in a band!" Dr Porter exclaimed. "That's wonderful! And a great way to make friends!"

He observed his fidgeting patient before him and frowned.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"I'm ter-terrified," she whispered.

"Of being in a band?" Dr Porter questioned.

"Of everything," Elsa replied. "The b-band, A-Anna, Kristoff and Hans, ev-everything." She sighed. "I've tried so hard to…cl-close myself off to the world in order to protect myself and now…everything…everything's falling apart. I want to be a part of this, really, I do, but… I feel like A-Anna's expecting so much of me and what if…what if I can't deliver? I don't want to let her down. I don't want to let _any_ of them down!"

Dr Porter leaned forward and placed a comforting hand atop Elsa's knee.

"It's okay to be scared, Elsa," he told her. "This is a big step for you, and I'm sure Anna and your other bandmates know this. However," he smiled, "Anna wouldn't have asked this of you if she knew you couldn't do it. She may be expecting a lot of you, but only because you _are_ going to deliver. You don't need to hide any more Elsa. Your past is in Seattle and I know it hasn't been that long since everything happened, but Miami is your fresh start. There's no need to hide behind a false persona here. You already have people willing to accept you for who you are. All you have to do is let them in."

XxXxX

"I like Elsa, Anna," Kristoff said as he and the redhead relaxed on the boy's couch. "She seems like a great person."

Anna looked up from her phone to the blond on the other end of the couch with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here," she interjected.

"_But_," Kristoff continued, "are you sure this is best for her? I mean, seeing her introversion firsthand…"

"She can handle it, Kristoff!" Anna defended her friend. "I believe in her! And I know she wants this, too!"

"Are you sure she didn't say yes because it was _you_ who asked?"

Anna blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I saw the two of you walk in hand-in-hand. She also wasn't very subtle in stealing glances your way on Saturday, either."

"So?" Anna blushed.

"She's smitten with you, Anna," Kristoff told her. "She probably couldn't say no to you if she wanted to."

"But she did at first!" Anna cried. "It's not like she said yes right away! She thought about it for a week. So she said yes in the end, what of it? You act like she's not capable of thinking for herself!"

Kristoff raised his hands. "I'm not saying that," he said. "I just… You said she had anxiety; will she really be able to play entire shows in front of people?"

"I think she's well aware of what being in a band entails, Kristoff," Anna deadpanned. "She may be from the other side of the country, but she is from this planet."

When Kristoff didn't say anything more, Anna huffed.

"Fine," she said. "Let's wait and see how she does at practice tomorrow. If it looks like she's…pushing herself—or whatever you think is going to happen—I'll talk to her, let her know she can reconsider. Hell, _you_ can talk to her, if need be."

"Fine," Kristoff echoed, getting up from the couch and entering the kitchen of his and Hans' duplex.

"And she is _not_ 'smitten' with me!" Anna shouted after him.

In the kitchen, Kristoff simply rolled his eyes again and grinned.

_Oh Anna, if only you knew_.


	8. VIII

"You'll sing along

But always in the wrong key

And I'll write a song about

The hearts you broke in effigy

For just one night

Let's make one more memory

If dreams don't die

I guess that a dreamer's what I'll be." – _Dreamers Never Die_, The Last Sleepless City

**VIII.**

Elsa woke in the morning to a text from Anna. A smile flickered across her face as the redhead's name gleamed back at her, complete with the silly little grinning emoticon Anna had added on herself.

**'Hey,'** the text read. **'Just wanted to let you know that we're planning on meeting at my place tonight for our first practice! You up for it? :)'**

Elsa felt her heartbeat pick up, border-lining on erratic. Shit; she had known this was coming—obviously, _she_ was the one who agreed to join a _band_, after all—but now that the offer was there in front of her? Elsa found herself shaking in her boots.

She looked down at her feet.

Socks; shaking in her socks.

Fingers shaking, she composed a message back.

**'I signed up for this, remember?' **_Shit, should I add a smiley?_ **'Only one thing: I don't have a guitar anymore; unless you plan on me playing acoustic to rock songs.'**

While she waited for a response, Elsa walked out to her kitchen in an attempt to prepare something for breakfast. Thing was, now her nerves were on fire and the only thing she could comprehend was that she would soon be playing in front of other people. People beside Anna. People who had every right in the world to judge her or kick her out if she wasn't satisfactory.

What had she gotten herself into?

_Let's take this one step at a time,_ her voice of reason piped up. _Right now, you're only playing for Anna, Kristoff and Hans. They're not going to judge you._

Still, Elsa couldn't help but think, the time she was dreading was looming ever closer. The more practices she went to, the sooner she'd be playing in front of crowds.

_That's it,_ she grumbled internally, _I'm calling in sick._

_Wimp_, her mind huffed.

A new message from Anna, luckily, deterred her from composing a message of why she wouldn't be able to come tonight.

**'Don't worry about the guitar thing; I have it covered! ;)'**

Another message from the redhead soon followed.

**'Just be at my house by five-thirty! Pizza's included!'**

Elsa read the address Anna had sent, but since she was still hopelessly new to the city, had no idea where Anna's house was in regards to her apartment.

Oh, well; thank gods for Google Maps.

XxXxX

Being a Saturday, Elsa spent the day lazing about her place, constantly fretting over tonight. She had taken as many of her pills as she could without going over the maximum dosage, and still her nerves would not settle.

In a moment of haste and fear, Elsa pulled out her phone.

**'I can't do this, Anna. I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be. I'm just a coward.'**

Not five minutes went by before her phone lit up.

Gulping, Elsa unlocked her phone.

**'Elsa, please don't call yourself that. You're not a coward or anything close, k? And I don't want you to be anything but yourself. I'm not expecting anything out of you, so don't think I am. Please.'**

Elsa bit her lip and stared at the screen until it went black.

Five more minutes later, it lit up again.

**'Do you want me to come over?'**

Elsa bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

_Shit, she's offering to come over just to console my sorry, self-deprecating ass? Bless your soul, Anna._

**'That's okay, Anna,'** she responded, smiling softly. **'Thanks though.'**

** 'Anytime. :)'**

Another few minutes.

**'Do you want to talk?'**

Elsa huffed as she typed out a simple reply.

**'Yes…'**

** 'Well…why are you scared?'** Anna asked.

**'For all the reasons I already said,' **Elsa replied. **'I know they're stupid, but they're there nonetheless. I've taken all the meds I can for the day as well and they're not helping.'**

** 'Did you talk to your therapist about this?'**

** 'Yeah; he thought it was a good thing for me.'**

** 'See? I'm not the only crazy one! ;)'** A string of other emoticons followed the redhead's last text.

Elsa laughed at the last little depiction on her screen.

**'Why did you send me a picture of a pile of crap?'** she asked.

**'Did it make you laugh?'** Anna asked.

**'Yes.'**

** 'Then that's why. :)'**

Elsa grinned.

**'I have an idea.'** Anna sent her before Elsa could send anything back.

**'I'm all ears.'**

** 'Do you want to come over earlier before Kristoff and Hans and just hang out?' **Anna offered. **'Maybe you and I can play alone again and you can unwind? Or we can just play videogames or binge-watch Disney movies or whatever? Whatever calms you down.'**

Elsa's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. Go over to Anna's house _alone_? Hang out for who knows how long _just the two of them_? Her palms began to sweat.

Yet, it was the perfect idea. Elsa was only stressed out because she would be playing for Kristoff and Hans. She had played in front of Anna before; that thought didn't unsettle her in the slightest. Maybe that's just what she needed: some time to herself around Anna to help her lower her inhibitions enough in order to play for new people. After all, Anna had told her the day that they played in Oaken's that they had gathered a small audience, and yet Elsa had never noticed. She had just been _that_ comfortable around Anna.

**'Okay,'** she finally sent back. **'That actually sounds like a good idea.'**

**'Awesome-sauce! :D' **Anna sent back, eliciting another laugh from Elsa. **'Just come by whenever! I'm here all day and the parents are out until four.'**

Elsa checked the time on her phone before sending, **'Be there in half an hour. :)'**

She hadn't even realized she had used a smiley until Anna sent a text back which read, **'Hey! You used a smiley face! Congratulations! ;)'**

XxXxX

Elsa pulled her bike into the driveway of Anna's house a little after two in the afternoon. Switching the motor off, Elsa inspected the house before her. It was a quaint little two-story building, painted a pale yellow with a white roof. Two small palm trees sat on either side of the small stone staircase to the front porch. Elsa smiled. It was a typical Florida-style home.

She was surprised her stomach wasn't rolling with anxiety as she approached the front door. She hesitated only a couple seconds before knocking on the white door before her.

In no time, Anna had answered the door with a grin almost too big for her face.

"Elsa!" she squealed.

Elsa smiled back somewhat shyly and mumbled, "Thanks for in-inviting me over."

"No problem!" she replied, her grin morphing into a comforting smile. "Feeling any better?"

Elsa chuckled. "I just got here."

"So?" Anna quipped as she stepped aside to let the blonde in. "It shouldn't take too long for my magical qualities to set in!"

Elsa blushed. Anna had no idea of her "magical qualities." She really was magic to Elsa; almost more so than music. Just upon seeing Anna open the door for her, Elsa had felt a wave of tranquility overcome her.

But, she'd never have the guts to tell Anna that.

"So," Anna said with a sigh and flourish of her arms as they stood in an archway to the main room. "Welcome to mi casa!"

Elsa smiled at the room before her. Like its exterior, the inside was painted a similar color yellow with hardwood floors like Elsa's apartment. She guessed hardwood was preferred over carpet down in the tropics.

"It's nice," Elsa felt obligated to say.

Anna, being ever modest, shrugged with a small smile on her face. "It's not much, really; but it's home. It's just me and my mom and dad though, so we don't need a lot of room."

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't expecting a giant m-mansion or anything."

"Good," Anna chirped with a smirk. "I try hard to keep my rich-girl front from being flaunted."

An awkward beat went by before Anna cleared her throat.

"We…can go to my room, if you want," she offered. "I have a Wii and Netflix, as well as a large assortment of movies ranging from Saw to The Lion King."

"O-Okay," was all Elsa allowed herself to utter, before silently following Anna up a small flight of stairs.

Anna's room was the first room on the right and was decorated in typical "Anna" fashion.

And by fashion, Elsa meant pigsty.

The bed was unmade, there was a pile of clothes hoarded into one corner—whether they were clean or not, Elsa had no idea—and school supplies were scattered throughout the room.

"Sorry," Anna apologized with a blush Elsa found insanely cute, "I kind of invited you over on the spur of the moment. We hold practices in our garage, so Kristoff and Hans are rarely ever in my room, therefore I never find the need to clean it."

Elsa just shook her head, both to hopefully help her adjust to the mess and to dispel Anna's worries.

"It's fine," she said. "It…suits y-you, actually."

_Shit, was that mean?_

Anna surprised her by laughing. "It does, doesn't it?" she agreed. "If rooms are anything to go by, then I bet yours is neat as can be, right?"

Elsa blushed. "Y-You'd be correct."

Anna laughed again and nudged Elsa's shoulder. "Nothing to be ashamed by," she told the blonde. "In fact, can I pay you to clean my room? Heaven knows it would make my mom happy."

The girls shared a laugh and Elsa found her spirits lifting and nerves dissipating with every minute.

By the time five-thirty rolled around, the fact that she was soon to have her first practice as a member of a band was in the back of her mind. Even when Kristoff and Hans knocked on the door to signal their arrival and Anna led Elsa from her room hand-in-hand again did she allow it to the forefront of her mind.

"Hey, guys!" Anna greeted as the boys trudged in.

The three of them wasted no time in setting up. Elsa followed behind silently as the three friends went to the garage. Anna hit the lights and a large, somewhat empty room was illuminated. The ideal—and stereotypical—place for a band to practice.

Elsa stood in the corner as she watched Anna, Kristoff, and Hans set up. Anna uncovered a drum set and dragged it to the center of the room, while Hans busied himself setting up the amps he brought and Kristoff fiddled with a mic and stand.

Soon, Anna approached her.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said. "Close your eyes!"

Elsa bit her lip and let her eyes flutter shut. She heard Anna whisper to Kristoff to "bring it out" before she was allowed to open them again.

"Okay!" she heard Anna squeal. "Ta-dah!"

Elsa opened her eyes to see the same guitar she had played in Oaken's being held out in front of her by Anna. The girl had another of her goofy grins plastered on her face, Kristoff and Hans bearing identical smirks.

"W-What…?" Elsa stuttered.

"It's yours now!" Anna exclaimed, handing it to her.

Elsa blinked as she took the guitar, staring dumbly at it.

"Y-You guys didn't…"

"We didn't buy it," Kristoff spoke up. "We just…rented it, I guess you could say."

Anna nodded. "Oaken's letting you use it, free of charge! I told him how you were out an electric guitar and how much you adored this one, and he let me borrow it. It's not _technically_ yours, but he didn't say when I had to return it and knowing him he wouldn't be all that upset if he never gets it back. I mean, he loves me, personally, plus he's the band's sponsor so he kinda _has_ to help us-."

"Anna, I think she gets it," Hans cut her off with a roll of his eyes. He looked to Elsa, and she nervously met his gaze. "Like it?" he asked.

Elsa grinned. "I love it," she whispered. "T-Thank you, guys. R-Really."

"Welcome to the band!" Kristoff shouted. He looked about ready to pull Elsa into a hug, but thought against it last minute and instead clapped a hand on her back.

Elsa simply took in the three people in front of her and, for once, Anna wasn't the only one bringing warmth to her heart.

* * *

**One of these days I'll actually manage to have the plot progress more than at the speed of molasses. Ugh, Anna and Elsa are just so fun to write though and my fingers apparently take on a mind of their own when I write. **

**Anyway, many thanks to those who have stuck around this long. Hopefully you're still getting a kick out of the fluff overload. ;)**


	9. IX

"I'll follow you if you follow me

I don't know why you lie so clean

I'll break right through the irony

Enlighten me

Reveal my fate

Just cut these strings

That hold me safe." – _Follow_, Breaking Benjamin

**IX.**

"So," Kristoff spoke up once the group had everything they needed set up. "Is there a kind of theme to this year's Rising Stars contest?"

Anna, who up until now had been spinning around on her stool, stopped, a look of confusion taking over her features.

"Good question," she said. "I have no idea."

Elsa watched Hans shake his head in disdain as Kristoff did a face-palm. She let out a quiet chuckle herself. Typical Anna.

"Really?" Kristoff balked. "You go through all the trouble of recruiting a new member and getting our asses back together and you don't even know what we're supposed to practice?"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Anna cried. "I did this all on the spur of the moment!"

"Of course you did," Hans grumbled, eliciting a glare from his fellow redhead.

"Isn't there an e-easy way to fi-find out?" Elsa found herself speaking up.

She quickly looked to the floor when the three looked her way, but fought herself to look back up and meet each of their gazes individually.

Kristoff smiled at her briefly before looking to Anna and glowering playfully at her.

"At least one of us is thinking," he chided.

Anna simply flipped him the bird and Elsa laughed once more. The blond turned back to Elsa, smile present on his face again.

"There is, actually," he addressed her. "We just need to look at the contest's site."

"Already done, losers," Hans called out, phone in front of him and busy scrolling down the screen. "Looks like there are four rounds this year. Two are freestyle, meaning the band gets to choose what they play, one round is a throwback where we can choose a song between the 70s and 90s, and the final round is…" He trailed off and furrowed his brows. "Shit."

"What?" Anna questioned, coming up behind him in an attempt to look over his shoulder.

Hans looked at each of them, a slight look of dread on his face.

"Original content," he finished, numbly. "We have to play our own stuff."

Elsa remembered Anna briefly telling her that they had only ever played covers of songs and had tried to write their own songs, but nothing ever came of it. Looking down at the floor, she bit her lip.

Should she?

Looking up, she caught Anna's sad gaze and her heart went out to her. Anna had done so much for her—whether the redhead was aware of it or not—it was the blonde's turn to return the favor.

"I… I have something we-we could m-maybe use," she mumbled.

Anna immediately turned to her, unbridled hope shining in her eyes. Elsa couldn't stop the blush.

"You do?!" the girl exclaimed.

Elsa toyed with her braid as she looked back to the floor, now feeling Hans and Kristoff looking her way as well.

"Y-Yeah," she said. "I mean, it's just lyrics, there's no music to it, and it's really just a bunch of thoughts I had scribbled down one night, but…I had wanted to m-make it into a song on-one day."

Anna approached her. "You'd let us use it?" she asked. "You'd do that for us?"

Elsa smiled shyly. "You all have done so much for me already, I kind of feel obligated," she explained.

Upon seeing Anna open her mouth—no doubt to claim that Elsa didn't owe any of them anything—Elsa beat her to it.

"But I also wa-want to," she stated. "I mean…we kind of need it, if we wish to participate, right? Isn't that what bandmates do? Share their music?"

Anna nodded briefly before gathering Elsa in another bone-crushing hug. Shocked for a brief moment, Elsa smiled slightly as she hugged the girl back.

Looking over the redhead's shoulder, she met Kristoff's and Hans' gazes, both showing their appreciation in their beaming smiles.

"Thank you _so_ much, Elsa!" Anna yipped upon breaking away from the hug. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

Elsa managed a cheeky grin. "Actually, if that hug was anything to go by, I kind of do."

Anna blushed. "Was that crossing the line?"

"Not at all!" Now Elsa blushed. "I li-liked it; plus, you have hugged me before."

"I know you all are enjoying your flirting, girls," Kristoff butted in, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders and placing a hand on Elsa's, "but we should maybe start practice. You know, the reason we all came here today? Not that I want to infringe on your all's blossoming romance or anything, just saying."

Anna shoved Kristoff's arm away with a shout. "Kristoff! Shut up!"

Elsa just laughed as she watched the two banter, but when the blond turned to face her and _winked_, she instantly clammed up and became a flustered mess once again.

The rest of the practice went by easily enough—aside from the teasing whispers shared between Kristoff and Hans whenever Anna or Elsa were caught staring at the other for longer than necessary. When Kristoff called the end to the practice, Elsa was surprised they had managed to get anything accomplished.

They had all agreed on the four songs they would be playing and had arranged them into a set that would be presented as a story. Hans had brought that idea up, hoping it would gain them more points than just playing four songs randomly.

They would be starting with a song from the Beatles as tribute to "the origins of rock." Then they would move onto Def Leppard—at Anna's insistence—for their throwback song, as the Beatles' _A Hard Day's Night_ was too early to be considered for the throwback round. Then they would play Breaking Benjamin's _Dear Agony_ before transitioning into Elsa's original piece.

"Are you sure you guys are okay with playing m-my song?" Elsa asked as they lingered on Anna's front porch later that night. "I mean…y-you all haven't even heard it."

"Honestly, it's all we have to go on," Hans said. "Besides," he added with a grin and nudge to Elsa's shoulder, "you wrote it; so it's got to be at least halfway decent, right?"

Elsa chuckled and managed to retort sarcastically, "Thanks for the vote of confidence there."

"Anything for a _bandmate_," Hans said with another wink.

"Okay, Hans," Anna huffed, making a point to push the boy down the steps, "stop being a creep and get out of here."

"You're just jealous 'cause I made her blush that time, Red," Hans quipped with a grin.

Anna's blush rivaled Elsa's own from atop the porch.

"Would you and Kristoff quit it?! Seriously, we are not in high school anymore!"

"But Elsa wasn't with us in high school, so we need to catch her up," Kristoff piped up with a smile.

Anna rolled her eyes as she now made an effort to push both boys towards Kristoff's Toyota.

"Both of you. Out. Now."

The boys shared a laugh as they crowded into Kristoff's car. Soon enough, they were pulling from the driveway, leaving just Anna and Elsa atop the doorstep.

"They're-."

"Just joking around, I know," Elsa finished with a smile.

Anna looked to her and smiled bashfully. "I probably should have thought this through more than I did," she said. "We're probably going to be teased like this constantly. I hope it…doesn't become a problem."

Elsa shook her head, knowing Anna was making sure she wouldn't back out due to a couple of immature boys.

"You're always looking out for me, A-Anna," Elsa told her. "While I ap-apreciate it, I am a big girl, you know; I can look after myself."

Elsa smirked triumphantly as she watched Anna blush once more. Once the redhead averted her gaze to the ground and began to scuff her shoes, however, did Elsa begin to feel uneasy.

"So does that mean you…wouldn't want to spend the night?" Anna asked in a whisper.

Elsa blinked. She hadn't had a sleepover since Belle.

"R-Really?"

Biting her lip, and looking incredibly adorable, Anna nodded her head in confirmation.

"Please?" she added.

"I…I don't have any of my things here," Elsa told her.

"That's the fun of a sleepover: borrowing each other's things, silly!" Anna replied with a laugh. "You can sleep in something of mine and even tomorrow if you want."

"Your parents are fine with it?"

Anna actually laughed at that. "If they don't mind us practicing in their garage, I don't think they're allowed to complain that I'm having a friend over." Anna smirked before adding, "Now, enough excuses. Are you coming or what?"

She turned and walked back into her house without another word and only after a second's hesitation, Elsa followed.

XxXxX

Elsa learned quickly that sleepovers were completely different than before, yet, at the same time, nothing had really changed. While there was no gossip about boys between her and Anna, nor was there any attempts made at makeovers or "truth or dare," there were the same silly antics including looking up hilarious, but pointless YouTube videos at two in the morning and falling asleep to a Disney movie marathon.

"Good night, Elsa," the blonde heard from the bed above her.

Elsa craned her head up to see Anna peering over her bead, smile wide. Elsa smiled back.

"Thanks for spending the night."

"Thanks for inviting me," Elsa replied. "I h-had a g-great time. I haven't done this in a while, but…it was fun."

"You sure you don't want the bed?" Anna then asked. "I'll sleep on the floor, seriously."

Elsa shook her head, hoping the dark was hiding her blush. She knew Anna was offering that they _share_ the bed, but Elsa still couldn't find it in her to sleep in Anna's bed in any context.

"It's fine," Elsa reassured her. "I could sleep any-anywhere. Besides, this rug is comfy."

Anna's resounding laughter caused Elsa to blush further, but the redhead soon pulled her head back to her pillows.

"Glad you approve of my rug choices," Anna quipped.

There was a lapse of silence, filled only by _The Lady & The Tramp_ playing softly in the background.

"Good night, Elsa," Anna repeated softly, sounding on the verge of sleep. "Sweet dreams."

"N-Night, A-Anna."

Elsa listened to the girl in the bed above her shuffle under the covers for a while, basking in the feeling of falling asleep next to someone—or, at least as close to someone as Elsa could force herself to allow. Still, it was a considerable improvement from running from Aurora when she had asked Elsa to a sleepover back in high school.

_Not one of my finer moments_, Elsa thought grimly.

A snort from Anna chased away any hampering thoughts and Elsa found herself smiling for the umpteenth time that night. Anna would snore.

Pulling out a pair of headphones Anna had let her borrow, Elsa plugged them in to her phone before bringing up the playlist she always listened to when falling asleep. Music had become such a security blanket to her that it had even found a way to comfort her in sleep.

Rolling over and shutting her eyes, Elsa let the lyrics flow through her.

And, like always, her playlist seemed completely in tune with her life as Elsa found herself smiling at the song:

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on_

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over_

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

Elsa had lost who she was back in high school, and she understood why her life was having her go through all these trials. It had seemed unfair, cruel even, but now she was beginning to understand. Her seeming end had indeed been her beginning; a beginning that started when Anna came into her life.

Even though leaving Seattle hadn't been her choice, coming to Miami was, in essence, her running; joining Anna's bad was her refusing to be silent. The world would know her pain when she was to perform with Anna on that stage, when she was to share her song not only with her band, but with the world. She had spent many years after Belle during high school, pining over her lost love and suffering from her sexuality. Now, she realized, it had all be in vain.

Had she embraced it back then, perhaps high school wouldn't have been the hell it was.

Then again, she never would have moved to Miami. Never would have met Anna.

That would have been a different kind of hell entirely.

Her war wasn't over; it was only beginning. Elsa knew the upcoming battles she would face, but found herself not overcome with irrational fear.

The light snore above her gave her pause and caused her to smile softly.

Anna was her light; her sun. She had unknowingly taken in Elsa, broken and shattered, and was giving the blonde and place to belong.

Tightening her hold on her phone as she put the song on repeat, Elsa opened her eyes.

Her and Anna's love _would_ conquer all.

It had to.

* * *

**The song Elsa's listening to at the end is **_**Shattered**_** by Trading Yesterday. Beautiful song, and fits Elsa's character in this story to a T. **

**Anyway, I had told myself I wasn't allowed to read Stolen Ice's double update until I dished out another chapter for you all. I have now delivered, so I'm off to go drown in the sure feels. If you see me crying in a corner later, please, pat me on the back and let me know everything is okay. ;)**


End file.
